The Wings of Change
by HopesSimpleFlame
Summary: Before you begin I would like to warn you that how you play this game will affect the lives of your players. The idea of the Butterfly effect is even the slightest change can cause a whole new outcome. In this scenario, a 9th member joins the crew on the same night. You will see everything from her eyes. Her decisions can either kill, or save those around her, and herself. R&R
1. Danny: Character Traits and Relationship

**Danny**

Cunning, Open-minded, Complex

* * *

 **Character**

 **Traits**

Honest: 4/10

Charitable: 5/10

Funny: 7/10

Brave: 5/10

Romantic: 3/10

Curious: 3/10

* * *

 **Relationship**

 **Status**

Ashley: 5/10

Chris: 2/10

Emily: 4/10

Jess: 1/10

Josh: 6/10

Matt: 3/10

Mike: 2/10

Sam: 9/10

Hannah: 7/10

Beth: 7/10

* * *

 **Current Objective**

Meet and Greet

* * *

 **AU: This is going to be set up like an adventure story. When you make a choice, select the chapter specified. This will cause a while longer for chapters to come out in order to build different scenarios, but I hope you think it's worth it.**


	2. Prologue

**AU: When you see this symbol... }l{ ...remember the choice that you made. Not all choices will get their own chapter, but it will cause a butterfly effect. The choice will come back long term.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I stood in the cable car, laughing at the swaying it did as I moved. "Would you sit down Danny? This is scary!" My best friend Sam urged me as I made the rusty old box rock again. We were nearly to our destination and I was passing off my anxiety with some mischief. I didn't do well in these situations, and frankly I was not a people person. However, I was very close with Sam and the Washington family, actually they are basically my family, so when they turned the puppy dog eyes on me and begged me to come down to their winter cabin with them I couldn't say no. So here I was, letting out some passive aggressive irritation with some jokes. I know they aren't trying to hurt me, but I barely know anyone at this party.

I'd heard about Chris, and seen him around when he was hanging with Josh, but I had never actually talked to him, no matter how much I may want to. Emily I didn't like, but tolerated. My brother had a crush on her in high school, so they became friends and as such I was forced to be in contact with her. She is very smart and resourceful, which I admire, but her attitude needs adjusting. I get she knows she's the "shit" or whatever, but she shouldn't be so disrespectful and treat everyone else like insects. Good princesses rule with compassion, she rules with an iron fist. Ashley and Sam were friends, so I had hung out with her from time to time. I like her, but sometimes she would say something that would rub me the wrong way. I knew she liked Chris, hell, everyone knows she likes Chris. So I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends' but a step below that maybe. Matt and Mike were one in the same. I had never talked to Mike, but I knew of him. He had so many rumors spread I couldn't even keep them all straight, but he is the Student Body President. I stayed away from him on purpose. Matt I saw more of and occasionally have spoken a few words with since we had some classes together. But nothing past the usual 'how do you do's'. Then I heard there was one more girl... I had heard the name before, but never laid eyes on her.

"Aw come on Sam, have a little adventure!" I chided, grinning wickedly. She gave me her classic what I liked to call 'done with your shit' smile.

"If your sense of adventure is breaking the only way on or off this moutain, falling and potentially dying on impact or freezing to death with many injuries, I think I'll stick to my definition thanks." She shot down with a sly look. I sat across from her and returned her sassy smile.

"Oh? And what is your definition?" I prompted with a giggle.

"Partying our asses off after a long hike up the peaceful snowy mountain." Sam answered. I rolled me eyes and crossed my arms.

"So lame." I stuck out my tongue at her in response.

"Oh haha. Who knows? You may enjoy yourself. I mean, Josh is single at the moment, and you've been riding that love boat how long?" Sam reminded me and I blushed. I didn't handle romantic situations well, in fact they sent me flying out the door. I had very few romantic relationships, and even fewer long term ones. It's not that I didn't want a relationship, I just didn't know how to handle it, and all my partners got fed up with me. I've known Josh since I was in grade school and we became really close. When I realized I liked him I about banged my head hard enough to be sent into a coma. Sure fire way to ruin any friendship.

"I don't really like him anymore... at least not as bad as I used to. It's not worth it yah know?" I sheepishly shrugged with a light shade of pink in my cheeks. I was telling the truth. The crush had dimmed eventually, but I know it was in danger of getting ignited again at any second. I needed to give up. There was no way he would like me back, he thinks of me as a sister, not a... girl... friend...

"Whatever you decide, you can either mope about it, or take some initiative." Sam encouraged. She took my hand in hers and we shared a smile. Sam was always looking out for me. I've known Sam even longer then the Washingtons. When I was in Kindergarten this boy liked to pick on me, well one day Sam intervened and told him off. She picked me up and carried me through my shyness. I wasn't a willing candidate at first, but she persisted, and I'll always love her for that.

The Cable Car jolted to a stop at the top of the station. I gathered my backpack and waited for Sam as I stepped out. "You ready for this partner?" Sam asked, mimicking a Texan accent. I laughed and nodded.

"Ready when you are." I winked and we walked out into the wilderness. We were lucky there was clear markings saying where to go. We came across a gate, and as Sam opened it I got an uneasy feeling. I listened intently, my heart thumping a bit harder in my chest.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam placed her hand gently on my right arm. I looked at her dumbfounded at first, then my body relaxed and I gave a slight shake of my head.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just got a bit paranoid for a sec." I assured her. She gave me a skeptical look but let it go. She walked through the gate, gesturing for me to follow. I sighed and tracked her footprints, not even bothering to look up. Sam would guide me. The more I looked at the woods, the more anxiety I felt. I felt like eyes were burning into me, like I was being watched. My hands trembled, but I just told myself I was cold. I gripped my goth coat closer to my body. This weather was not a prime choice for my pixie cut. The nape of my neck was slightly exposed between the collar and baby hair. Sam looked at me as I moved and knowingly pulled out a second scarf from her bag. I smiled and took it appreciatively, wrapping it tightly around my neck. We continued our trek up the mountain and soon enough we saw the outline of the cabin in the distance. Little sprinkles of snow were beginning to float down from the sky as we walked the clearer path.

"They know we're here right?" I scanned the cabin, seeing that it looked vacant. The lights were out and the everything seemed shut tight. If we had beat the Washington trio up to their palce who knows how long Sam and I could be stuck out here.

"Relax, they probably haven't gotten the electricity going yet. I think they just got here. You really worry too much." Sam walked up the porch steps and confidentally knocked on the front door. I waited just a few steps behind her, staring at the door pleadingly. This scene was a classic horror set up and was spooking me every second I was out in the open. That feeling of someone watching burned into my head again, and I scratched at my arm nervously. Sam knocked again, tapping her foot and cocking her head slightly, starting to wonder herself if there was anyone home.

"BOO!" I heard someone yell as they grabbed me from behind. I screamed and flailed my arms. I turned on my heel and swung a swift punch to the attacker's chest. I was aiming for their nose, but I hadn't been able to account for height difference. The attacker lost his breath for a moment and stumbled back as I stood protectively in front of Sam. Finally the stranger pulled his ski mask off and I felt a growl erupt from my throat.

"Josh! You are the worst!" I snapped, feeling embarassment flush my cheeks. My legs were trembling from the post scare and I furiously hit his arm again. "How could you do that?" I interrogated. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled my raging arms away.

"Are you happy now Josh? You get a good scare?" Sam inquired as I pouted in her arms. Josh was busy laughing his ass off in the snow despite the blows I had given him.

"I didn't think that would actually work! Oh my god you should have seen your faces!" He belted, holding his stomach. I crossed my arms stubbornly and looked away. Sam bent over and flicked him on the forehead.

"So when exactly did it cross your mind that it was a good idea to scare Danny? You know... paranoid, on meds, anxiety attack prone Danny?" She scolded lightly. Sam was always like the mom of the group. She kept us in line and made sure we knew when we overstepped our bounds.

"It was just a joke. Come on." Josh stood up, still smiling. He looked at me and I glared back. I guess I knew now why I felt like someone was watching. "Sorry candy girl, I just couldn't pass up that kind of opportunity." I huffed and tried not to give into the nickname. Since I liked to dye my hair alot, Josh said it was like I was a different kind of candy every few weeks. So he started calling my candy girl. I had just dyed my hair this pretty green color with black tips. We looked at each other in a standoff until finally I conceded.

"Fine... but don't do it again!" I warned. "I'll seriously break your nose next time." I held up my fist threateningly and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I got it, I got it, jeez." He chuckled.

"So... what candy is my hair now?" I questioned, taking off my hat. Last time I had dyed my hair blue and he called me Rock Candy. He said his favorite kind of rock candy was the blue kind, so that's why blue was now rock candy. I didn't question it, it was just a normal occurrence with Josh.

"Green apple taffy. Definitely." He inspected my hair, running his fingers through it to solidify his answer.

"Let me guess... favorite taffy flavor?" I snickered.

"Of course!" He grinned.

"Ok good you made nice. Now if you don't mind Josh I don't want to freeze to death so if you could open the cabin maybe I won't freeze my buns off." Sam interrupted in good humor. I laughed and pushed Josh toward the door, pulling my winter cap back on. Josh pulled out his key from his pocket and did as Sam requested. We gratefully walked inside, and I was blessed that the heater had already turned on. It wasn't to it's full extent yet, but it was still so much better then the temperature outside. I flopped over in front of the fire, stretching and warming my body. Sam looked around as she walked in.

"Where's Hannah and Beth?" Sam turned to Josh as I just lay on the hard floor where I was completely content. Josh pointed up.

"They're setting up their rooms. I'm guessing you're going to bunk with Hannah?" He presumed.

"Like always." Sam nodded and strutted past him. She made her way up the stairs, leaving us to mingle.

"Are you going to be with Beth then?" Josh looked at me. I was barely paying attention with my eyes closed and starting to thaw. I realized how tired I was. "Danny?" One eye opened to show him I had heard him.

"Well where else would I sleep? I'm not sleeping with complete strangers." I pointed out as I sat up.

"Oh so I'm a stranger now?"

I grimaced and tried to not let my thoughts wander as I responded coolly, "Not in a million years Josh." I pushed myself up, reclaimed my bag, and headed to the upstairs. I had never been here before, but I guess if I got lost, I could just play some Marco Polo with Beth. The steps creaked as I walked on them and I marveled at how old this place was. It was a great cabin, she'd give it that, but it could use some fix ups. The Washingtons kept it fairly well maintenance over the summer, spring, and fall, but hadn't really done more then the basic tune ups. It was livable, but a ticking time bomb. Years of wear and tear will eventually catch up to it. I reached the top of the steps and weighed my options. I could go left or right. I chose left. Turns out I had chosen right, cause I almost walked smack into Beth as I passed a doorway.

"Oh sorry!" we mutually apologized, then laughed.

"Hey girl how are you?" Beth embraced me fondly and I returned the hug happily. Beth and Hannah were like my sisters.

"I'm doing ok. How are you?" She lead me into her room as we talked and I placed my backpack down in a corner so that it would be out of the way.

"I'm great. Pretty excited to get away for the weekend." Beth sat down on her bed and I walked to stand in front of her as we engaged further into conversation.

"Yeah... me too." I put on my fake smile.

"Don't even try to lie Danny. I know you're anxious as hell. But that's ok. We're up here to have fun and party! Get a couple shots in yah-"

"Beth you know I can't drink with my meds. Strict orders." I reminded her. She groaned and rolled her eyes in dismay.

"Then one shot. I'm sure one drink won't kill you. Besides, drugs and alcohol will just give you twice the effect." Beth patted the bed for me to sit next to her. I took the seat and looked at her gravely, weighing my options. Drinking could be dangerous with my meds, but then again it had been a while since I had let loose and have fun. Beth was right, one shot couldn't hurt right?

 **O Choose to Drink Tonight }l{ O Choose Not to Drink**

"Well there will be plenty of time for that later anyhow. Right now let's meet the rest of the gang." Beth took my hand and lead me out of her room. I glanced back at my backpack and wondered if I made the right choice.

...

"Looks like all my pornstars are here!" Josh howled, walking into the middle of the room. The group had gathered in the living room by the fireplace. The house's electricity and heater had been on for a decent amount of time now, making the cabin cozier by the second. I took a look around and I could tell who had just got here by who had their coats on still. Seems like Emily and Mike were the last to arrive. I surveyed across the group shyly, rubbing my arm and sticking close to Beth. My eyes found Hannah and we exchanged friendly smiles before turning our attention back to Josh. I needed to remind myself to go hug her when he was done boasting about whatever fun he had planned for them.

"Alright my friends, a lot of us already know each other, but there is one new face for some of you cruising around here tonight." Oh god please don't Josh. "Danielle Perry come on down!" Josh gestured to me. All eyes were on me now. My eyes swung in a panic between all the faces and I scratched my arm. Beth put one hand on my shoulder, and soon Sam was on my other side. Together they lead me up to Josh. All of us giving him the bird with our glares. I turned front and center and let out a shaky breath.

"Hi... Actually I'm not Danielle... -well I mean that is my birth name but everyone calls me Danny." I managed. I felt like I was on trial and the jury was debating whether to send me to the gallows or not. I scratched at my arm harder, breathing in through my nose and out my mouth. They all probably thought I was a freak.

"Nice to meet you!" Chris was the first to chime. Ashley smiled supportively from the side and everyone began to follow suit except for Emily, who was too busy admiring her nails to give a damn about me.

Josh clapped his hand onto my shoulder. "Yeah! Ok! Before we all get to the down and dirty stuff, I thought we would do a little ice breaker to get Danny more comfortable with the group. She's not exactly an extrovert." Is that what they called soul crippling social anxiety now? Man they've down played it farther than I thought. Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance and raised her hand as if demanding attention.

"So, like, if we already know her can we skip this? Ice breakers aren't really my thing." Emily started walking towards the kitchen door as she said it and Josh shook his head.

"Nope! If you want any of the booze I graciously provided for you, you're gonna play." Josh waved her back over. "Ok! So we're going to play never have I ever. Since it's still early we'll begin the first round with some punch. Once we get down to the finals, we'll take shots!" Josh pointed over to the table nearby where a large bowl of punch was laid out. Everyone walked over and grabbed a cup, filling it to the line with punch. The sat back down in the circle and set their drinks down in front of them, ready to begin.

"Alright... Who's first?" Josh offered up for grabs. Everyone exchanged unsure glances until Sam finally spoke up.

"I guess I'll go. Never have I ever... kissed a girl on the lips." She stared down all of the boys present who grudgingly took a drink. I blushed deeply and slowly took a drink myself, as did Beth.

"What no way! You kissed another girl?" Jessica laughed from across the circle, directing her question at Beth. I looked at her closely for the first time, and really didn't see what the big deal was about her. She was pretty, but I thought Sam, Hannah, and Beth were way hotter.

"Are you a lesbian?" Emily looked me up and down with a strange look on her face.

"No..." I denied with a shake. "I'm-"

"We got dared to when we were in middle school at a slumber party." Beth cut in. I took a long breath out as the tension relaxed in the room. "Not that it matters anyways." Beth added as everyone settled down, snidely referring to Emily's question. Emily showed no sign whether she understood what Beth was saying.

"Alright Danny! You're up!" All eyes on me again. I gulped and tried to think of something, anything that would get their attention off of me.

"Never have I ever... um... had a pet..?" I tried. I mean I had a goldfish when I was little, but that's not a pet. At least I don't think it is...

"Lame! Crank it up a bit!" Jess giggled. Shows what you know, I got nearly everyone with that blow. I think I could take them... I just had to bide my time and strike accordingly.

The questions got harder and more difficult to avoid. Never have I ever got a piercing, never have I ever gotten a tattoo (Hannah was particularly bitter about that one), never have I ever done hard drugs, it just went on and on. Slowly my anxiety melted away as I began to bond with them. Once I knew my audience that took a good chunk of the edge off. In the end, somehow I managed to remain to the final three. It was down to Emily, Chris, and I. Emily was taking cheap shots now, and she made sure I knew I was her first target. I told you we never were on the best terms, but I suppose I could expect this after my brother got a little too handsy with her. I'm sure she has a plague upon my house or curse or whatever she does. Not my fault my brother can't keep his hands to himself. I was busy playing Nintendogs.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair." She stared right at my head and I took a drink. She wanted to play dirty? Let's play dirty.

"Never have I ever had a 4.0 GPA." My eyes locked dead on hers. I felt bad for Chris who got hit by that crossfire, but Emily took a drink with a sneer. Try me. Let's see how it goes down.

Chris was a nice boy, and didn't seem to understand fully that the bitches had waged war. He kept giving his normal ones, while the big bad wolves played.

"Never have I ever had a brother."

"Never have I ever been felt up by my brother."

"Never have I ever worn black lipstick."

"Never have I ever been asian."

"Never have I ever been white."

The list kept going, each taking a drink. Thankfully luck was on my side for this one. Emily had drinken more than me towards the beginning of the game, and I slammed her with my last one. "Never have I ever cheated on my SAT's!" A few gasps erupted from the crew and Emily turned red in the face.

"He told you that?!" She screamed, standing up.

"He's my brother, of course he did." I innocently batted my eyelashes as Mike took her hand and lead her outside the circle. She seethed next to him and burned holes into my skull for blowing her little secret. I looked at Chris. "It's just you and me now." I mused.

"Bring it little lady." He egged with a wink. I giggled and Josh walked over with a new platter.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, here is the final battle. We are upgrading to shots!" My smile faded and I stared at the shot glass. As everyone turned to Chris and I.

"Let the games begin!"

 **To Be Continued...**

...

* * *

 **If you made the choice to drink please click the chapter titled 'Party Time'**

 **If you made the choice not to drink please click the chapter titled 'High Road'**

 **AU: I hope you all enjoy this story. I know this is going to be a lot of effort but I'm gonna follow through! If you want to share with everyone that choice you make, post a review! I'd love to see what people pick!**

 **Please take note of which chapter titles your choices lead to. You may see old chapter titles come back to help guide you where to go next. Also pay attention to status updates that will be shown at the beginning of the chapter. Have fun!**


	3. High Road

**High Road**

* * *

(Status Update: Honesty +1, Brave -2)

(Relationship Update: -1 with all characters excluding Sam, Sam +1)

* * *

"You ready Danny?" I looked at everyone around me, swallowing nervously. They all expected me to take the shot. I thought back to my medication and sighed. Alcohol was not worth the risk. There's a reason that my doctor emphasized not to continue as I was while on these pills. It could cause more issues than fun. I shook my head at Josh.

"I'm gonna just concede here." I heard groans and questions rise from some members of the group and I scratched at my arm. "You win Chris. Congratulations." I stood up and walked to the corner, trying to escape everyone's prying eyes. They all think I'm a goodie two shoes now, I thought. Talk about ruining my first impression. I was having fun too. Maybe I should have done it after all...

"Well someone has to drink this. Who wants to get down and drunk?" Josh looked at everyone else, offering cups.

"Hey don't let them get you down. I'm proud of you for not drinking." Sam walked up and took my shoulders, leading me away from the group. "Dr. Hill said it was a bad idea. Your health comes first." She rubbed my back to comfort me and I forced a weak smile for her. Sam was right. At least I still have Sam.

"Yeah... I know. I just wish choosing not to drink wasn't a sign of weakness."

"Like drinking makes you strong? Haha as if. Drinking or not drinking has nothing to do with how strong you are. You are free to do whatever you want." Sam consoled. I nodded and gave a genuine smile this time. Sam was right, time to get back to the party.

Suddenly the nostalgic haze from my rave days came flooding back. Loud music began to boom in the living room. There was only ten of us on that mountain, but Josh was right when he called us pornstars. Emily and Mike disappeared to the guest bedroom within the first few hours. I spent most of my time dancing with Sam, who had decided to drink a little herself. Beth and Hannah joined us, creating a square of single ladies enjoying each others company. Chris had ripped all the music off of youtube and made a mixtape before coming up apparently. He got all the good hits. All of them had me swaying my hips. I forgot how much I loved some of these songs. I'd have to remember and tell him he had good taste in music later.

Josh took my hand during a rendition of 'Bad Romance' and snuck me from the rest of my Musketeers. Sam gave me a thumbs up where Josh couldn't see and I blushed, nervous as hell. He swung me around a bit roughly, and I had a hard time keeping up with him. He wasn't the best dancer, I mean I wasn't either, but I was getting more and more self conscious by the second. After stepping on his foot once I excused myself. Like I said I wasn't the best dancer, and I was just making more of a fool of myself.

I looked over at my three friends and Ashley had taken my place as the fourth while I shot down my chance with the twins brother. "I'm going to sit down for a minute, getting a bit dehydrated." I dismissed myself from Josh, who nodded and let me walk over to the kitchen. It was just an excuse to escape to somewhere more quiet. Jessica was there as well, flipping through a book. I walked up behind her. "What are you reading?" I looked at the letters and saw Hannah's name signed at the bottom. I couldn't get anymore as Jessica whirled in surprise, not realizing I had entered.

"Oh, uh... Danny right?" Jessica held the book closer to her chest and I raised an eyebrow. It looked like a journal of some sort... was she reading Hannah's diary?

"Yeah... and uh... not to be rude cause I don't know you all that well... but why the hell are you reading Hannah's diary?" I pointed at the book accusingly and she nervously fidgeted with it.

"I didn't know it was her diary at first. It doesn't have a title and was just laying here. I was curious so I just-"

"Just decided to do some snooping?" I interjected, crossing my arms. She huffed and suddenly her posture changed. She placed her hands on her hips and put her shoulders back.

"Look Danny, I want us to be friends so let's just forget this ever happened. I was just looking to see if her little obsession with Mike was over with yet was all." She negotiated innocently. I glared at her.

"We'll see what I decide. Now put it back." I ordered.

"There's no need to go mega bitch, jeez." She snootily responded, placing the journal back where she had found it. I would tell Hannah later, but not now. I'd rather she have her fun before I fill her in on the drama. It was true I didn't know Jessica very well, but things were not getting off to a good start. I had a bad feeling about what might be going through the blonde's skull.

I walked past her and searched the cupboards, finding the snacks to the right of the cups, as to be expected of the Washingtons who were almost OCD on organization. I grabbed for some pretzels then pulled out a bowl I found shortly after. Soon enough they'll need something in their stomachs to soak up the alcohol. I poured the bag into the bowl so they could have easy access. Jessica took a few into her hand and ate them delicately. Reminded me of a refined princess. I on the other hand took one and nibbled the salt off first.

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose to eat the salt off first?" Jessica observed and I shook my head.

"Not when I'm so salty." I joked. She snorted and rolled her eyes in annoyance. I know it was a bad pun ok? I saw an opportunity and I seized it.

Hannah walked in on us and she looked right at me, ignoring Jessica was there. "Have you seen Mike?" I inwardly sighed but on the outside I smiled.

"No sweetie." I told her. He and Emily were still AWOL, which means they were probably making use of one of the beds in this house.

"He and Em are upstairs fucking." Jess put far less delicately then I did. Hannah's face fell a little. I glanced over in slight annoyance at Jess. She was far too blunt with that. Hannah had been crushing on Mike for forever and Jess knew that. She had just said so herself just a minute ago. Strike two on me ever liking her.

"Oh well thanks anyhow." Hannah went upstairs and I heard her door close. I sighed and glared at Jess, who was back to eating pretzels without a care. The music in the living room suddenly ended and the rest of the dancing members entered the kitchen.

"Taking a break?" I watched as half prioritized food and half prioritized drinks. Quite amusing actually.

"Ran out of booze in there and we were getting a little winded. Time for another bottle." Josh explained, pulling out various kinds of alcohol. Chris dragged a case of beer out of the fridge.

"You ok Danny? You're looking a bit red in the face." Sam fretted as she felt my forehead.

"I'm fine Sam. I'm just warm" I assured her. "I was actually about to go and take a walk to cool down."

"Danny you hate snow, and it's nighttime." Sam reminded me with a curious look. Oh I did. I hated the cold in general. But the moon was out at the moment and it was beautiful, and the forest seemed to beckon me with the promise of creatures to discover. Plus I just needed a break from all the hustle and bustle. I told them party's really weren't my scene. "Who knows what could be out there."

"I'll go with her." Chris offered. Sam and I looked at him in surprise. "Josh, you wanted to get the other cabin up and running too for some of us right? It's a pretty long walk. How bout Danny and I go set it up?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. You know where everything is Cochise?" Josh responded.

"This isn't my first time up here. I know what to do." Chris chuckled.

"See Sam? I'll be fine. It appears chivalry isn't quite dead." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hardy-har. You're feeling a bit too warm though. Just stay here. You don't need to go gallivanting off. I was just about to go check on Hannah. How bout you come with me? Chris can go with Josh." Sam persuaded, gripping my arm lightly. I sighed, not wanting to tell her no, but at the same time I didn't want to hang around where I wasn't wanted. I guess if I stuck with Sam and Hannah I would be fine at least for a little bit.

Who should I choose?

 **O Choose Chris }l{ O Choose Sam**

...

* * *

 **If you chose Chris, click the chapter titled 'The Cool Down'**

 **If you chose Sam, click the chapter titled 'Console'**


	4. Party Time

**Party Time**

* * *

(Status Update: Honesty -2, +1 Brave, Romantic +1)

(Relationship Update: +1 with all characters excluding Sam, Sam -1)

* * *

"You ready Danny?" I looked at everyone around me, swallowing nervously. They all expected me to take the shot. I thought back to my medication and sighed. Those are more of guidelines anyway right? I looked up at Josh and nodded. I would stop if it got too drastic.

"Wait... Danny aren't you not supposed to drink with those new meds Dr. Hill put you on?" Sam interrupted, giving me a worried look. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine Sam, he just said that to scare me." I lied. Sam didn't look so sure, but she piped down. I locked my eyes back on Chris, allowing him to go on.

"Alright... My turn." Chris thought a moment. "Never have I ever believed in ghosts." I took the shot quickly. The familiar burn of the alcohol hit my throat, and I felt a warmth glow in the pit of my stomach. It had been a long time since I had taken a shot, and damn I forgot how good it was.

"You'll rue the day the supernatural comes crawling up on your door. It's the non believers that give them their kicks." I told him spookily, my voice low and even at a stage whisper.

"Yeah well when Casper comes and asks for a cup of sugar, I'll believe." Chris chuckled. I laughed and the game continued on. After a while I wasn't sure how many shots I had taken, but I sure was feeling it. The night became hazy, and my anxiety melted away completely. I remember Chris won in the end, which I was perfectly fine with, then the real party began.

Suddenly the euphoric haze from my rave days came flooding back. Loud music began to boom, and the one shot I told myself I'd have turned into whatever someone handed to me. There was only ten of us on that mountain, but Josh was right when he called us pornstars. Emily and Mike disappeared to the guest bedroom within the first few hours. I spent most of my time dancing with Sam, grinding up playfully, making her laugh. Beth and Hannah joined us, creating a square of drunk girls dancing our asses off. Chris had ripped all the music off of youtube and made a mixtape before coming up apparently. He got all the good hits. All of them had me swaying my hips.

Josh took my hand during a rendition of 'Bad Romance' and snuck me from the rest of my Musketeers. Sam gave me a thumbs up where Josh couldn't see and I laughed, rolling my eyes. He swung me around a bit roughly, but it didn't take too long to get in step with him. He wasn't the best dancer, I mean I wasn't either, but we were just goofing around anyhow. I paid attention to the way he moved, both of us slipping up a few times and damaging some toes. Warning: drunk dancing may result in blisters and toe bruises. Be mindful of your partners feet at all times, but don't stare at them, cause that's supposed to be awkward or something. Like I said I wasn't the best dancer.

As the song ended I finally decided I needed a breather. I looked over at my three friends and Ashley had taken my place as the fourth while I got funky fresh with the twins brother. "I'm going to sit down for a minute, getting a bit dehydrated." I dismissed myself from Josh, who nodded and let me walk over to the kitchen. Jessica was there as well, flipping through a book. I walked up behind her. "What are you reading?" I tried to make out the words, but couldn't since my head was throbbing now, distracting me, and she whirled in surprise from not having heard me.

"Oh, uh... Danny right?" Jessica held the book closer to her chest and I raised an eyebrow. It looked like a journal of some sort, her diary maybe? I decided since she was keeping it from me, it was something personal. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah... and Jessica?" I returned this little social game of new faces, hard names and all that. I actually knew who she was, I just decided to spare the awkwardness of her being the only one. Confusion in pairs spared embarrassment.

"You got it! You can call me Jess though. If you like anyway." The blonde smiled warmly at me. She had a nice smile, well... nice everything really. She's the perfect candidate of the typical homecoming queen. So far she hadn't given me any red flags, other then she's loud.

"Jess it is then." I confirmed. "What are you doing in here?" I walked over to the cupboard and got a new glass out. I used the faucet to get some water. Booze was great and all, but take a water break here and there. My body may be loving the alcohol, but my head was screaming from dehydration. I took a long drink, savoring the feel of the cool water down my throat, leaning back against the counter with a sigh. I wiped the sweat from my brow, and gave my attention back to Jessica,

"I came in for some snacks. Dancing is fun, but it get's old. Especially when there's no eligible guys to take down." Jess informed me. She looked around the cabin and I opened a second cupboard where the snacks were hidden. Of course it had been a shot in the dark, but leave it to the Washingtons to keep things in the same organization as their own home. The snacks were always to the right of the cups.

"Tada." I dramatically gestured my hand at the cupboard, as if I was on one of those game shows showing off an expensive car.

"Oh thanks!" Jess gratefully exclaimed and reached up for some pretzels. I did some more snooping and found a bowl to pour them in. Might as well set them out family style. Or was it party style? Either way it was easier than fighting to get into a bag. Jessica took a few into her hand and ate them delicately. Reminded me of a refined princess. I on the other hand took one and nibbled the salt off first.

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose to eat the salt off first?" Jessica observed and I shook my head.

"Not when I'm so salty." I joked. She feigned amusement on my behalf. I know it was a bad pun ok? I saw an opportunity and I seized it.

Hannah walked in on us and she looked right at me, ignoring Jessica was there. "Have you seen Mike?" I inwardly sighed but on the outside I smiled.

"No sweetie." I told her. He and Emily were still AWOL, which means they were probably making use of one of the beds in this house.

"He and Em are upstairs fucking." Jess put far less delicately then I did. Hannah's face fell a little. I glanced over in slight annoyance at Jess. She was far too blunt with that. Hannah had been crushing on Mike for forever. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt though, maybe Jess just couldn't tell. After all I don't know how close of a relationship that Hannah and Jess have. Jess may be closer to one of the other guests then Hannah. Like how Chris was here for Josh mainly.

"Oh well thanks anyhow." Hannah went upstairs and I heard her door close. I sighed and took a skeptical look at Jess, who was back to eating pretzels without a care. The music in the living room suddenly ended and the rest of the dancing members entered the kitchen. I took another long drink of water, the dizziness starting to get worse. Shake it off Danny, party time isn't over yet.

"Taking a break?" I watched as half prioritized food and half prioritized drinks. Quite amusing actually.

"Ran out of booze in there and we were getting a little winded. Time for another bottle." Josh explained, pulling out various kinds of alcohol. Chris dragged a case of beer out of the fridge.

"You ok Danny? You're looking a bit pale." Sam fretted as she felt my forehead.

"I'm fine Sam. I just cooled down is all. Water does wonders." I assured her. "I was actually about to go and take a walk."

"Danny you hate snow, and it's nighttime." Sam reminded me with a curious look. Oh I did. I hated the cold in general. But the moon was out at the moment and it was beautiful, and the forest seemed to beckon me with the promise of creatures to discover. Maybe it was because I was drunk that I wanted to explore, but it looked like fun. "Who knows what could be out there."

"I'll go with her." Chris offered. Sam and I looked at him in surprise. "Josh, you wanted to get the other cabin up and running too for some of us right? It's a pretty long walk. How bout Danny and I go set it up?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that. You know where everything is Cochise?" Josh responded.

"This isn't my first time up here. I know what to do." Chris chuckled.

"See Sam? I'll be fine." I grinned at Sam but she just frowned.

"I think you're a little too woozy to be off in the woods, even if Chris goes with you. Come on, let me take you upstairs to lay down for a bit. We can party some more when you sober up a little." Sam proposed, gripping my arm lightly. She was giving me that worried best friend look which was hard to tell no. But I did want to go out and see a little more of the world. I know it was the liquor making me brave, which made me want to take advantage of this feeling now rather then when I'm too scared to later.

Who should I go with?

 **O Choose Chris }l{ O Choose Sam**

...

* * *

 **If you chose Chris, click the chapter titled 'The Woods'**

 **If you chose Sam, click the chapter titled 'Sober Up'**


	5. The Cool Down

**Warning: The following chapter will contain sexual content.**

* * *

 **The Cool Down**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave -1, Romantic +1)

(Relationships: Chris +3, Sam –1)

* * *

"I know you're worried about me Sam but I'm fine. Really. Hannah went upstairs why don't you go check on her? Chris seems manly enough to not let a deer carry me off." I dismissed Sam with a comforting pat on her shoulder. Sam let out an annoyed huff but backed off.

"Alright. Please be careful." She begged me and I winked at her.

"Don't worry little lady. I'll come back to yah in one piece." I used my fake Texan accent, since it was our thing, and earned a smile.

"Here's something for the road." Josh tossed a flask at Chris which meant one thing, there was some travel booze in there. I shook my head but kept my mouth shut. Somehow the carried off by a deer comment became more of a threat the more I thought about how under the influence my guide was.

"And here is something that will probably be of more use to you." Ashley interrupted to hand Chris a flashlight. I looked expectantly at her, but I probably should have known the lovestruck doe had only brought one for her prince charming. "Oh sorry Danny. I can go get one for you too if-"

"No we'll be fine with this one. Just stay close to me." Chris guaranteed.

"Oh sure." I affirmed shyly. We pulled on our coats, I wrapping the scarf Sam gave me tightly around my neck and then proceeded toward the door. I regrouped with Chris at the front door and we headed out into the cold. The snow was falling consistently now, but winds were still. It looked like a winter wonderland outside. I cupped my hands together and caught some snowflakes on my gloves. I looked up, letting the cold hit my face and watched my breath whisk into the air. My anger was already numbered, but there was no turning back now. I looked over at Chris, waiting for him to lead the way. Chris started marching down the trail and I clambered after him. It wouldn't be much of an adventure if I got left behind at the start position.

We went single file, the flashlight brightening anything that may stand in our way, but also accentuated the shadows. My imagination wandered to my childhood books of trolls and abominable snowman and I shivered involuntarily as the paranoid delusions ghosted at the back of my eyes. Nothing in these woods are going to hurt you, I told myself. Just watch Chris, pay attention to the light. My thoughts burst as a bush rustled, causing Chris to flinch and I just flat out jumped. My boots slid as I landed, but I regained my balance, not so gracefully. My heart beat like a hummingbird and I clutched at my chest. "It's just a squirrel." Chris informed me. I let out a shaky breath of relief, closing my eyes. Man this was a bad idea. "You ok?"

I saw Chris scanning my face with worry in his eyes. I shook my head to clear my brain and gave a weak reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I'm fine really... I just... I scare easy." To put it lightly anyhow. I didn't want to go into an hour long speech of how my mind was basically broken and full of scary things that just didn't exist. I would probably just sound insane.

"So you just need a distraction. Luckily I am at your service m'lady." Chris partially bowed, gracing me forward. The corner of my lip twitched up in amusement as I strode past him. My eyes fixed on my boots crunching on the fresh snow. I breathed in the sharp air, letting the cold flow into my body. "Well Danny, let's get to know each other. Some leisurely chit chat should take our mind off the monsters in the dark." Chris suggested, falling in line beside me on the path. I gave a hesitant nod after pondering it a moment. Chris seemed like a nice guy, and from what Josh has told me we have some similar interests. This could be good.

"Ok... um... so where do we start?" I scratched at my arm as I forced myself to look over at him. Where were the main branches to hit? I already knew his best friend, and Josh had filled in some of the blanks. I knew he was a class A nerd, which I was as well so no judgment there. He didn't like spicy food, which I only know cause Josh was complaining about it some time ago since he loves spicy food. What else?

"Do you have any siblings?" I probed.

"Nope. I'm sadly an only child, never to know the joys of kinship." Chris dramatically looked into the distance and I chuckled at him. "What about you?"

"I have an older brother. His name is Eric. In fact he's the only reason I know Emily." I truthfully explained.

"Oh yeah you did mention something about your brother never feeling you up was it? I guess that part's explained." Chris reminded. I scratched the back of my head guiltily.

"She started it... but yes. Eric got a little handsy with her when he was trying to court and that's why she hates me." I paused as something glistened in the corner of my eye. My eyes scanned over the snow, seeing an odd piece of wood. I peered towards it, straying from the path. Chris followed me, lost in the conversation and not questioning my actions. I leaned down and picked it up, inspecting it. It was a sort of totem. The totem was laced in brown, as I looked into the black space, a strange sensation came over me. An image popped inside my mind of someone falling to their death. No not someone... Beth. I gasped and dropped the totem in shock, jolting backwards.

"Yeah Em isn't exactly a forgive and forget type of person. You weren't involved but you know, which makes you just as liable of the charge in her eyes." Chris didn't notice my small episode, still talking and looking around. As I gasped he looked back down at me. "You good?"

"Uh yeah..." I lied, standing up. What the fuck was that? Was my imagination playing games on me again? Why was I picturing my friend dying? I shook my head, trying to force it to the back of my mind. That was crazy, just forget it even happened Danny. It was all in your head. I sighed heavily and got back on tack of the conversation. "I don't care what her problem is. I'm not going to bend over backwards for her to like me. She's made up her mind." I looked over and saw a fence not too far ahead. As we approached I leaned against the wood, looking out over the horizon. I could see the cabin from here. It looked a bit more run down then the main one, but cozy all the same. Chris leaned next to me, staring at the cabin as well.

"So any dark secrets you want to reveal in your drunken haze? Now's your chance." I pressed jokingly to interrupt the awkward silence that had fallen over us. His head turned, his face now stone serious. I felt my heartbeat skip slightly, feeling nervous. Had I overstepped a boundary? "What?"

"What do you think I am?" He whispered.

I held his gaze, understanding, and calmed down as I answered him, "You're impossibly fast. But not strong. Your skin is... pale white, and ice cold. You don't go out into the sunlight. I know what you are..."

"Say it... out loud." Both of us were poker facing the entire time.

"A nerd." And we both couldn't hold it any longer. We cracked the fuck up.

"I can't believe you just fucking quoted Twilight at me!" Chris howled, holding his sides.

"I can't believe you fucking knew the next line!" I shot back, wiping the tears away from my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. This was the hardest I had laughed all night and it was like the pressure was lifted from my chest.

"Josh made me go with his sisters with him cause he didn't want to be the only guy at the chick flick when it came out." Chris defended. "I'll never understand why you girls go gaga over things that can kill you."

"Hey I only saw it cause Sam begged me to. I don't get that vampire fad either." I rejected. Sam and I actually had a great time that night. She was supposed to go with Hannah, but something came up. She told Hannah to go ahead and see it with Beth. I guess Josh filled in her place and Chris got swindled in. Sam didn't want to go alone though, so she pleaded that I joined her. I had read the first book, and while it wasn't mind blowing, it was decent. The movie however, was nauseatingly bad. It highly reinforced my 'don't watch books turned into movies' rule.

"Yeah, sure." He jeered, clearly putting disbelief in his tone. I rolled my eyes at him. Let him believe what he wanted, I wasn't going to change his mind. He was just trying to rile me up anyhow, as evident by the smirk on his face.

"Let's get a move on." I changed the topic and shooed him down the path again. "It's freezing out here and we're almost there anyhow."

"Got it." He laughed, pointing the flashlight in front of him again. I stuck close to him, growing aware once more of my surroundings.

"So Josh says you like to play games. What kinds of things you like to play?" I piped up, yearning for a distraction again.

"I like Call of Duty a lot, but lately I've been hooked on Skyrim. I kinda go through phases. Assassin's Creed is also a fav." Chris listed. I was ok with Call of Duty, but gun games weren't really my thing. I was more into sword play, hand on hand, maybe magic. Medieval type things. Skyrim was right up my alley. I played that all the time, with at least three different characters at this point. Got to switch it up to make it more interesting.

"What about you? You game?" Chris followed up.

"Yeah here and there. I wouldn't say I'm an intense gamer, but when I find a winner I can't put down the controller. I think my favorite kind of games are more story based though. Like have you heard of Heavy Rain?" I tried. I liked the idea of games where your choices mattered. That depending on what you said or did, there would be consequences and there could be different endings.

"Yeah I played that once. Graphics were sick, and the plot twist was real." Chris agreed, nodding his head. I smiled. I didn't know a lot of other people who liked those kinds of games. I know they existed, but apparently our paths were never destined to cross. I had to usually nerd out by myself in the corner. "If you like those kinds of games, you'd probably enjoy The Last of Us." Chris suggested.

"I've heard of that one. I actually thought about getting it, but I am way too chicken with zombies. I'd probably flake out the instant I saw one." I confessed. I wasn't big on the whole undead army concept.

"Actually you get so lost in the story you almost forget about the zombies. I'm not gonna lie, there are definitely some creepy zombie moments, but the story makes up for it." Chris persuaded. I thought over it in my head.

"I'll think about it. I still don't think I'll be able to handle it on my own." I could handle a lot of different things, but monsters that ate their own people, that was disturbing on a number of levels. To think you could be forced into being one just from a bite too. You could lose such an important aspect of humanity that you turn to cannibalism... It was horrifying. If there ever was a zombie apocalypse I think I would rather shoot myself in the head then live in that nightmare.

"How about sometime we can hang out and I can bring the game. We can play it together." Chris offered.

"That's really nice... ok sounds like a plan." I agreed with some hesitance. I didn't have many friends for a reason. Sometimes hanging out was hard, even if it was with someone close like Sam. But I wanted to give Chris a chance to be friends. We seemed to have a lot in common.

"I'll hold you to that." Chris promised. We finally made it up to the little cabin. Chris shuffled quickly through his pockets for the key Josh gave him, yanking it out in triumph. I eagerly watched him turn the key in the lock, anticipating the shelter from the frost. We both made our way inside, Chris shutting the door behind me. It was still freezing inside the cabin, so Chris went searching for the electric box. I sat down on the couch patiently to wait on him.

"Looks like the electricity is broken... Let me text Josh." Chris called, walking back into the living room. He whipped out his cell. "If I can find signal that is..." He sighed, waving it in the air to find bars. He stood on top of the table in the corner and sent a quick message asking for Josh's help. A ping followed shortly after. "He says there's nothing to be done tonight. Will call electric guy in the morning. Just warm it up to be habitable for one night." He climbed back down and took one look at my shivering body before saying, "I'll start a fire."

"Thank you." Why didn't I think of that? I could have been doing that while Chris had been searching. Nice one Danny. Super useful. Chris put wood in the fireplace then snatched the pack of matched out of the drawer. He placed the box back on the table behind the couch.

"I light em up!" He joked as he caught fire to the wood. I giggled softly from behind him, not moving a muscle. I looked at the fire and uncurled from my position. I carefully moved to the floor to be closer to the warming flame. I leaned back against the couch and rubbed my hands together. "I'll go find some blankets." Chris wandered off again and I sighed in content as I felt the flame's heat wash over me. Much better than outside.

"Here we go." Chris came back with a pile of blankets and laid some of them out on the floor. I snatched one and automatically curled up in it, still sporting my winter coat. Chris spent a minute or two to build the little nest before sitting across from me, laughing at my attire. "Could you burrow any further?"

"I don't know. Give me some more blankets and let's see if I can create an anthill." I chirped, voice slightly muffled by the blanket. My eyes closed as my body thawed and I groaned in happiness from my position. Chris leaned back on his hands towards the fire, looking at me oddly. "What?"

"You'll fry like that. Also you do realize you'll probably warm up faster with less layers right?" Chris chortled, having already discarded his coat before getting comfortable. I huffed but shuffled around under the blanket to remove my hat, scarf, and coat. I then popped my head fully out from the blanket so that we could properly speak,

"By the way, nice hair color change. The black tips make it pop." Chris emphasized his point with his hands making a boom gesture.

"Color change? So you know I dye my hair a lot. Did Josh tell you that?" I stroked at my hair self consciously now that it was free from the confines of my hat, flattered.

"Nah, I've seen you around before. I always thought you were pretty, I just never got a chance to talk to you. I mean you hang out at the Washington's just about as much as I do." Chris mentioned. "Last time I think your hair was... blue? The time before that was my favorite though, flaming red and orange." I remembered that color. I actually loved that one too. It was just way too hard to maintain. Getting it perfect took such a long time that the look didn't stay around long. I met his gaze and blushed lightly. He was looking at me intensely, causing my heart flutter. He had leaned in closer, and the glare from his glasses barely hid the anxiety in his eyes.

"Chris are you by chance flirting with me?" I bluntly inquired, with a little laugh. Color rushed into his face once more. I was going to take that as a yes, causing me to blush as well. An awkward silence followed and I pulled the blanket a little tighter around me. I couldn't say I hated that he was interested, but it felt a little weird.

"S-sorry I was just..." He stammered, retreating. I gave him another small smile.

"It's fine really... sorry I'm not very good with social ques..." I informed him. "I'm shy... to say the least."

"I know... I noticed that earlier too. I thought it was really cute to be honest. I've always thought you were pretty too. I wanted to talk to you before when I would see you around, but I always chickened out." My face was getting hotter and my heart beat a little louder. When I looked at Chris I couldn't deny that physically he was my type. I loved blondes, and glasses were killing it. When I mentioned before I never got up the nerve to talk to him, it's because I found him to be out of my league. Which Sam made fun of me for. Now here he was, hitting on me, telling me he always thought the same.

"Hey Danny..." Chris leaned in towards me again, and I found myself also leaning toward him. "Would it be ok if I kissed you?" My heart skipped a beat, and before I could stop myself, I nodded my head.

Chris kissed me and I kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet. He pulled back a centimeter and stared into my eyes, as if asking for permission again. I met him halfway this time and the kiss deepened. Before I knew it, there was more passion and I was getting swept off my feet. He laid me down on my back, climbing over me. I let him take the lead, watching as he took his coat off. He leaned back down over me and kissed me again. This time the kiss was slow and sensual. That's how we were for a while. Chris was very gentle, and took his time. A nice change of pace from some of my other experiences. I felt him shyly lick at my bottom lip, looking for an invitation. I opened my mouth ever so slightly, allowing him access. Our tongues slid over each other. Chris took dominance over my mouth, and pushed me down, trying to take more control. My hands ran over his back, arching my back up so that our chests touched as we kissed. His hands got more adventurous, daring to slide down the small of my back to grip at my ass.

I paused in order to pull at his shirt, tugging it over his head. His face was red from ear to ear, but he was grinning down at me. I smoothed my hands over his chest and down his stomach, inspecting his pale skin. I poked a cute little mole by his belly button, biding time. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I could feel just how flushed my face was. Questions started running through my head and I grew more and more nervous. He took my hand in his, bringing me back to where I was and kissed the back of my fingers.

Chris reached up to take off his glasses. I bit back a protest, not wanting to be a bother. I didn't know how bad Chris's eyesight was, but it was a little disconcerting that he wouldn't be able to properly see. I bit my bottom lip, blushing deeply, unable to tell him otherwise. He put them nearby, but made sure they would be out of the way of our activities.

He reapproached me and I reached up to lace my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft strands. We both were in a stalemate, waiting for the other to make a move. He finally pulled at my top and pulled it over my head. I shivered at the air hitting my skin, but his warm hands fixed that problem. His left hand rested on my stomach, the other snaking up to knead my chest. I gave a small sound of surprise, eyes shutting in embarrassment. Both of his hands started working on my chest, causing my breathing to come in quicker takes. The pleasure started to warm my limbs and I brought my knees up to hug his waist, feet laying flat on the ground below.

As he pushed at my bra I began to lose my nerve. What was I doing? I just got to know him. This could cause more awkwardness than good later. Regret started to fog my mind as he continued and my hands trembled as I placed them on his shoulders. "W-wait..." I stammered. Chris automatically stopped, looking at me in astonishment. I could see how excited he was but I couldn't do this. Not to mention if we did this how badly I would hurt Ashley. Sld hurt Ashley. Ashley wasn't exactly my favorite person, but I wasn't going to be cruel to her. I know how much she liked him. I shook my head. "I'm sorry..." I apologized, sitting up. Chris shifted his weight back on his toes as he crouched.

"Did I do something..?" He fretted, looking disconcerted.

"No, no, no! Really I'm sorry. I'm just way too messed up to be doing this kind of thing. I mean we just started to be friends, and I don't really want to ruin that. And in truth I like someone else... I am so sorry. I shouldn't have even lead you on like that." I blathered, feeling worse by the second. I reached for my shirt and quickly pulled it back on. I was so embarrassed right now. I felt like a total bitch. I heard the rustling of clothes as Chris got his own back on.

"I get it... it's fine..." He answered not very convincingly. I couldn't even look at him I felt so ashamed. "No really it's ok. I don't want this to cause problems... You're a cool girl, Danny. I'm not mad." He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and my eyes shyly found his. He was being sincere with me, and I felt some of my shame disappear.

"You mean it? I did kinda just screw you out of sex." I reminded him.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly bummed by that part, but in truth it wouldn't really be fun if you weren't having fun too. I'm glad we stopped before it got too far. You'd just feel regret every time you saw me and that wouldn't be ok." Chris reasoned. I allowed myself a smile. I was right, Chris was a nice guy. Ashley had picked someone good to fall for.

"Thank you... for understanding I mean." I scratched at my arm awkwardly, and the silence fell on us thickly. It only lasted a few moments though as my phone went off in my coat pocket. I started a little at the sudden noise, but Chris was a bit quicker to respond. He fished out the phone for me and held it out.

I took my phone from him, identifying the ringing. The caller ID said 'Sam'. I clicked the green button in a hurry and put it to my ear.

"Yeah, Sam?" I answered, wondering what was wrong.

"Danny you need to hurry. They're planning something cruel on Hannah. I'm gonna try and warn her, but I need you to come back." Sam frantically told me, the connection shotty,and I could barely understand her.

"Wait what about Hannah? Sam slow down. Reception's shit." I coaxed, trying to gather all the pieces.

"Just get up here quick!" The call ended with a violent click and I stared at it a moment, comprehending what had just happened.

"What was that?" Chris prompted. I looked up at him.

"Uh Sam... she sounded like it was an emergency. I should head back up." I slowly stood and started gathering my winter gear.

"I'll walk you back. The cabin is plenty warm now and you shouldn't walk alone at night." Chris insisted, also pulling on his coat.

"My hero." I grinned and we braved back out into the snow, which looked like a storm was brewing.

…

As we approached the main cabin, I saw the porch lights on, and everyone was gathered there. I saw Beth run out in front of everyone and some yelling was exchanged. My pace quickened into a jog just as Beth ran off into the woods. The storm was by now in full blast and I looked after her in horror. "What happened?" I whirled on the party.

"Hannah ran off into the woods! Beth went after her." Sam quickly caught me up.

"Why did Hannah runoff in something like this by herself?" The question brought guilty expressions across everybody's faces, and an accusatory one off of Sam's.

"It was just a prank." Emily defensively spat, putting her hands on her hips. I glared at them and just shook my head.

"I expect details later... I'm going to go after them." I turned.

"Danny you can't go out there! We don't need three people running wild in the woods in a snowstorm. Beth already went to get Hannah, just wait here." Chris reasoned.

"But they may need more help!" I protested. I knew Chris was right, if I stayed behind I could ring for more professional help. Then again time was of the essence! The image of Beth's death the totem had shown me earlier came back in full force. I couldn't let that happen to her!

 **O Choose to go after them }l{ O Choose to stay at the cabin**

* * *

 **If you choose to after them choose the title 'Search and Rescue'**

 **If you choose to stay behind choose the title 'Get Help'**


	6. The Woods

**Warning: The following chapter will contain explicit sexual content.**

* * *

 **The Woods**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave +1, Romantic +2, Funny +1)

(Relationships: Josh +2, Jess +2, Chris +3, Sam –1)

* * *

"I know you're worried about me Sam but I'm fine. Really. Hannah went upstairs why don't you go check on her? Chris seems manly enough to not let a deer carry me off." I dismissed Sam with a comforting pat on her shoulder. Sam let out an annoyed huff but backed off.

"Alright. Please be careful." She begged me and I winked at her.

"Don't worry little lady. I'll come back to yah in one piece." I used my fake Texan accent, since it was our thing, and earned a smile.

"Here's something for the road." Josh tossed a flask at me and I sniffed it. Some good old whiskey. Josh handed one to Chris as well.

"And here is something that will probably be of more use to you." Ashley interrupted to hand Chris a flashlight. I looked expectantly at her, but I probably should have known the lovestruck doe had only brought one for her prince charming. "Oh sorry Danny. I can go get one for you too if-"

"No we'll be fine with this one. Just stay close to me." Chris guaranteed.

"Aye aye captain." I affirmed. We pulled on our coats, I wrapping the scarf Sam gave me tightly around my neck and then proceeded toward the door. Josh stopped me before I reached Chris, and made sure he had my full attention by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ok? Cause I can go with Chris." Why was everyone suddenly so worried about me? I took Josh's hands off of my shoulders.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I promised. I regrouped with Chris at the front door and we headed out into the cold. The snow was falling consistently now, but winds were still. It looked like a winter wonderland outside. I cupped my hands together and caught some snowflakes on my gloves. I then giggled like a child and swung around with my arms out. My balance faltered mid twirl and I slipped on a stretch of snow, nearly doing the splits. I belted out with laughter as I fell all the way on my ass. Chris walked over to me much more carefully, laughing with me. He offered his hand to help me up.

"Maybe you should leave ice skating to the professionals." Chris suggested, pulling me back to my feet. I patted the leftover snow off my pants, feeling some of it melt into my clothes. I shivered, but took out the flask for one warming swig of whiskey. I made a face as it went down, but let it rush through my veins for a moment. Chris started marching down the trail and I clambered after him, more carefully now since I was more aware of my tipsy condition.

We went single file, the flashlight brightening anything that may stand in our way, but also accentuated the shadows. My imagination wandered to my childhood books of trolls and abominable snowman and a stupid grin spread across my lips. Rolling my eyes was all I could do from laughing. If I was sober right now, I would be terrified, but thanks to this liquid courage, my anxiety no longer ailed me. Chris flinched as a bush rustled, but we were only greeted by a little squirrel. I snickered at his reaction and went on ahead of him.

"Wait Danny, I don't think that's a good idea. You won't be able to see." Chris protested as I advanced. I listened to the soft crunch of my boots on the snow and relished in the frost nipping at my red cheeks. I spread my arms again, placing one foot in front of the other as if I was doing a line test for the police officer. I staggered after the first few steps.

"Guess I'm in no driving condition." I updated Chris, swiveling my waist.

"Maybe, try saying the alphabet backwards." He challenged. I stuck out my tongue, quickly flicking it back in my mouth since the could bit it sharply.

"Hoe I can't even do that sober." I pointed out, causing an eruption of laughter to come from him. "What? Can you?" His laughter silenced as a blush of embarrassment replaced his earlier cockiness. I decided to take that as a no and smirked at him. "Well there's one more thing I know about you. Ok so 'cochise' as Josh refers to you, tell me more about yourself. I can't guarantee I'll remember at this point, but we have a lot of trail to become better friends." We fell in step as we continued down the winding path.

"Sounds like an intriguing idea. So where do we begin? We already know we differ on the idea of ghosts." Chris listed off on his free hand.

"Disappointing, but I'm willing to look past your denial of the paranormal." I feigned how harsh of a blow it was, when of course I didn't really care.

"And we have the ABC thing."

"Quite a blow to the human race."

"So what else should we know?" I pondered over the question that Chris has presented. Where were the main branches to hit? I already knew his best friend, and Josh had filled in some of the blanks. I knew he was a class A nerd, which I was as well so no judgment there. He didn't like spicy food, which I only know cause Josh was complaining about it some time ago since he loves spicy food. What else?

"Do you have any siblings?" I probed.

"Nope. I'm sadly an only child, never to know the joys of kinship." Chris dramatically looked into the distance and I chuckled at him. "What about you?"

"I have an older brother. His name is Eric. In fact he's the only reason I know Emily." I truthfully explained.

"Oh yeah you did mention something about your brother never feeling you up was it? I guess that part's explained." Chris reminded. I scratched the back of my head guiltily.

"She started it... but yes. Eric got a little handsy with her when he was trying to court and that's why she hates me." I paused as something glistened in the corner of my eye. My eyes scanned over the snow, seeing an odd piece of wood, but as I turned my body shifted with my head, causing me to trip over my feet. Chris steadied me and I shook it off. Not the time to check things out. I could barely walk as it was.

"Yeah Em isn't exactly a forgive and forget type of person. You weren't involved but you know, which makes you just as liable of the charge in her eyes." Chris held onto my arm a bit longer just to make sure I could keep moving properly. I shrugged him off after a few minutes and a fence came into view.

"I don't care what her problem is. I'm not going to bend over backwards for her to like me. She's made up her mind." I looked over the fence, leaning forward. I could see the cabin from here. It looked a bit more run down then the main one, but cozy all the same. Chris leaned next to me, staring at the cabin.

"So any dark secrets you want to reveal in your drunken haze? Now's your chance." I pressed jokingly. He looked at me very seriously and my face fell. "What?"

"What do you think I am?" He whispered.

I held his gaze and calmly answered him, "You're impossibly fast. But not strong. Your skin is... pale white, and ice cold. You don't go out into the sunlight. I know what you are..."

"Say it... out loud." Both of us were poker facing the entire time.

"A nerd." And we both couldn't hold it any longer. We cracked the fuck up.

"I can't believe you just fucking quoted Twilight at me!" Chris howled, holding his sides.

"I can't believe you fucking knew the next line!" I shot back, wiping the tears away from my eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

"Josh made me go with his sisters with him cause he didn't want to be the only guy at the chick flick when it came out." Chris defended. "I'll never understand why you girls go gaga over things that can kill you."

"Hey I only saw it cause Sam begged me to. I don't get that vampire fad either." I rejected.

"Yeah, sure." He jeered, clearly putting disbelief in his tone. I punched his arm playfully, but ended up punching harder than I intended, having him bump harder into the fence. Suddenly the frail wood snapped behind him, and he began to fall backwards. I lunged forward to catch him, but my vertigo was all messed up and I couldn't regain my balance to pull back. We plummeted over the ridge and rolled down a hill of snow. Our bodies separated on impact and I stopped right before I hit a tree. I coughed and groaned as I sat up, feeling the ache from the fall. Luckily I hadn't landed on any rocks. My dizzy eyes searched for Chris, trying to get back to my feet, but only slipping back onto all fours. I saw him just a few feet away, starting to get up himself. I sighed with relief and crawled over to him. He crouched and faced me while holding his head, looking to see if there was any blood.

"You ok?" I panted, having had the wind knocked out of me. I had lost my hat in the chaos, and the chill wafted through my hair.

"Yeah just bruised I think..." He looked at me. "Oh jeez! Danny you're head." I cocked my head in confusion and felt the top of my head.

"Yeah my hat fell off. It's not a big deal-"

"No your forehead." He brushed my hair out of my face and showed the blood on his glove. I felt around again and winced. There was a small gash. Must have smacked my head on a stick or something when I was rolling. "Well I guess we should be thankful that our plummet got us closer to the cabin. Come on." Chris pushed himself up and then helped me to my feet. I wobbled on my legs, so he supported my weight as we traveled the rest of the way to the cabin.

"So what did you learn young grasshopper?" Chris shuffled quickly through his pockets for the key Josh gave him, yanking it out in triumph.

"Um... When someone falls do not try and catch them when you are drunk off your ass, cause damn nobody was helped there." I reported, watching him turn the key in the lock. We both made our way inside, Chris shutting the door behind me.

"I was more thinking along the lines of, maybe don't punch somebody into an ancient fence." Chris advised.

"I blame the fence for breaking." I innocently pushed off. I flopped down on the couch, careful not to bonk my head again. It was still freezing inside the cabin, so Chris went searching for the electric box. I curled up closer to try and contain my body heat.

"Looks like the electricity is broken... Let me text Josh." Chris called, walking back into the living room. He whipped out his cell. "If I can find signal that is..." He sighed, waving it in the air to find bars. He stood on top of the table in the corner and sent a quick message asking for Josh's help. A ping followed shortly after. "He says there's nothing to be done tonight. Will call electric guy in the morning. Just warm it up to be habitable for one night." He climbed back down and stared at my pathetic attempt to keep warm and reevaluated the message. "I'll start a fire."

"Thank you." I would myself but as clearly demonstrated before I was not in the best shape to be galavanting about with matches. Chris put wood in the fireplace then snatched the pack of matched out of the drawer. He placed the box back on the table behind the couch.

"I light em up!" He joked as he caught fire to the wood. I giggled softly from behind him, not moving a muscle. He turned on his knees to look at me again, inspecting the cut on my forehead. "I think there's a first aid kit in the bathroom." Chris went off to inspect again. I looked at the fire and uncurled from my position. I carefully moved to the floor to be closer to the warming flame. I leaned back against the couch and rubbed my hands together. I fished through my coat to pull out the flask again. Taking a comforting swig of whiskey, I let out a breath of content, feeling the rejuvenating heat.

"Thought these might help too." Chris came back with a pile of blankets and laid some of them out on the floor. I snatched one and automatically curled up in it, still sporting my winter coat. Once Chris finished building the small nest in front of the fire he opened up a small case, which I presumed was the first aid kit he had been referring to earlier. He grabbed some swabs, neosporin and a bandage from the contents. I roused myself from my comfortable position as he went to administer his best doctoring on my forehead.

"Ouch!" I hissed as he began to wipe the blood away.

"Sorry.." He apologized, as he continued. I flinched but staid still for him.

"No... uh... thanks I mean... by the way..." I corrected. The sting was subsiding and he applied the neosporin.

"No problem." He unwrapped the large band aid and I let out a snort. "What?"

"Talk about the eyesore of bandages." I giggled. It was a normal but huge band aid. There was no hiding that.

"This is the only one big enough." He explained. I nodded in understanding and allowed him to finish his treatment.

I glanced toward Chris's face as he finished up. The way the fire's light danced across his skin, emphasizing his handsome features. "How do I look?" I invited, smiling cockily. I'm sure I looked stupid as hell, but Chris just gave me a thumbs up.

"Hot." I laughed at him as he said it and he just smiled.

"I'm sure that beige is all the rage these days." I gave a fabulous supermodel pose, my head hitting me for moving too fast. My eyes rolled and my body swayed.

"Whoa hey!" Chris steadied me with his hands. "Are you ok? You're more than just drunk. How hard did you hit your head?" I put my hands over his and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You're right. I'm more than drunk... but it's not because of my head." Chris has a look on his face that told me he was waiting for the punchline. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "You want to know a secret?"

"Hit me."

"I shouldn't have drank anything tonight." I pulled back and couldn't stop the rupture of laughter that came out of me. Chris cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Truth is, what was it, uh? 'Cochise'? I'm on some pretty strong meds, and my doctor said alcohol was a big fat no." The laughter spilled out of my like a facet, there was no turning it off. Chris blinked dumbfounded at me for a few minutes.

"You're serious aren't you?" He concluded. I nodded and tried to suppress my giggles. "Danny that's not good."

"I know. I know." My mood suddenly changed and as he said that a bleak feeling crept up in my chest. My voice grew more somber. "But you know how it is being sober at one of these things."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He conceded.

"Besides, it makes me more social." I waved the flask and took another drink. "I probably wouldn't have gone on this walk with you if I was sober. Sam was right, totally not my style." I laid on my side. The cabin's temperature was gradually rising, and I finally took off my coat.

"You were pretty shy before. I thought it was cute though." I cocked my head at him, leaning back on my hands.

"Does that mean I'm not cute anymore?" I fakely pouted, causing him to blush. I smirked at the shade of pink. "I'll take that as a yes. Maybe this band aid isn't as sexy repellent as I thought." I joked.

"It's just your forehead. Your bangs cover a good portion of it anyhow. By the way, nice hair color change. The black tips make it pop." Chris emphasized his point with his hands making a boom gesture.

"Color change? So you know I dye my hair a lot. Did Josh tell you that?" I stroked at my hair self consciously, flattered.

"Nah, I've seen you around before. I always thought you were pretty, I just never got a chance to talk to you. I mean you hang out at the Washington's just about as much as I do." Chris mentioned. "Last time I think your hair was... blue? The time before that was my favorite though, flaming red and orange." I remembered that color. I actually loved that one too. It was just way too hard to maintain. Getting it perfect took such a long time that the look didn't stay around long. I met his gaze and blushed lightly. He was looking at me intensely, but I had to hold back a giggle cause he was obviously trying too hard. He had leaned in closer, and the glare from his glasses barely hid the anxiety in his eyes.

"Chris are you trying to seduce me?" I bluntly inquired, cocking me head. Color rushed into his face once more. "You know I'm drunk as hell. According to the books I am in no condition to give consent."

"Um..." Chris was clearly chickening out and I decided I would stop teasing him. I was a horny drunk and he was a good guy. I always thought he was my type, even if they were small glances across the room. I dug blonde hair, and the nerd thing weirdly turned me on. I got on my knees and placed both of my hands on his shoulders, leaning in. "I'm only teasing you." I whispered gently. I felt his hands experimentally grip my waist and I relaxed into his grip.

"Y-you mean..?" I looked into his eyes again with a smile.

"Yes I do. Josh said we needed to party like pornstars. Let's get down like pornstars." I purred and kissed him. Chris kissed me back and he laid me down on my back, climbing over me. I let him take the lead, waiting patiently as he took his coat off. He leaned back down over me and kissed me again. This time the kiss was slow and sensual. That's how we were for a while. Chris was very gentle, but he was having trouble taking it up a notch. I opened my mouth slightly in the kiss as an invitation, and he hesitated briefly before taking it. Our tongues slid over each other. I took dominance until Chris caught up with me, and pushed me down, trying to take more control. My hands ran over his back, arching my back up so that our chests touched as we kissed. His hands got more adventurous, daring to slide down the small of my back to grip at my ass.

I paused in order to pull at his shirt, tugging it over his head. His face was red from ear to ear, but he was grinning down at me. I smoothed my hands over his chest and down his stomach, inspecting his pale skin. I poked a cute little mole by his belly button, momentarily distracted. He took my hand in his, bringing me back to where I was and kissed the back of my fingers.

Chris reached up to take off his glasses. "Wait!" I gasped. "Leave them on." I requested.

"Won't they get in the way..?" He questioned.

"But then you can't see." I smiled. He swallowed and nodded. I laced my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft strands. I patiently waited for him to make another move. He pulled at my top and pulled it over my head. I shivered at the air hitting my skin, but his warm hands fixed that problem. His left hand rested on my stomach, the other snaking up to knead my chest. I gave a soft hum of approval, leaning up and nibbling at his throat. Both of his hands started working on my chest, causing my breathing to come in quicker takes. The pleasure started to warm my limbs and I brought my knees up to hug his waist, feet laying flat on the ground below.

My lips caressed the sensitive skin of his neck, tongue flicking out here and there. I heard Chris grunt happily as I firmly placed my lips down and suckled at the base of his collarbone. His hands abruptly pushed my bra up, fully exposing my breasts. He descended on them, placing kisses between them before moving to my left nipple. I gasped and my knee jerked slightly as he sucked on my nipple, teeth scraping the delicate skin ever so slightly. His other hand continued his ministrations on my right breast, thoroughly coating my left in saliva. Then he switched, making sure they each had special treatment. "Fuck..." I moaned, my chest moving into his touch.

I latched onto his pant's belt and undid it with ease, releasing the zipper. I fumbled slightly with the button, but I blamed my drunken haze on that one. Chris captured my lips again as I pushed at his waistband, trying to force the clothes down. He helped me by wiggling his hips and kicking them off the rest of the way as he hungrily kissed my lips. It would seem I had finally awoken the beast. I kissed back with delite, getting riled up for what was to come. He struggled with my own pants, though I really couldn't blame him. Skinny jeans were a bitch even for me to handle. I helped him out, no longer holding the patience to wait on him to figure it out. I also snatched off my bra that was basically hanging around my neck like a noose. That was much better. Left only in our underwear, Chris took a gander at my lacy black panties. Ok you caught me, I was hoping to get laid tonight. Though this isn't the partner I expected, I'd take it.

Chris had on black boxers that clung to him, not leaving much to the imagination, especially since he was ready to pounce. A wet spot from pre cum was already starting to form on his underwear. I teased a fingertip up the visible shaft, earning a twitch and a hiss of pleasure from Chris. I laid back down and spread my legs, lifting one foot and touching his shoulder with it. "Wanna take these off for me?" I flirtily insinuated my panties. He nodded and kissed my kneecap as he moved closer. He hooked two fingers on the waistband of the panties and took them off so slowly I couldn't help wonder if he was trying to torture me. He tossed them to a far corner and settled down between my legs. He kissed my inner thighs and I moaned softly. My heart was beating faster in my chest, and my temples were pulsing in my head. My body was growing impatient with the anticipation. "Come on Chris." I cooed, hooking my toe on his boxers and pushing them down his hips. "Stop making me wait for the good stuff."

"Sorry..." He breathed, yanking off his boxers all the way. I took him in, and he was breathtaking unclothed. Not that he wasn't attractive with clothes on, but the way the light was glistening off his body, his penis erect between his legs. The animalistic lust in his eyes that I had awakened. It made me wetter just to look at him. "There's no lube so..." He awkwardly stated, sucking on one of his fingers. I watched him intently and sat up in order to touch him as he sucked. My fingers wrapped around his penis and slicked the precum from his tip down his shaft. He moaned and added another digit to his lubrication process, making sure they were thoroughly coated. I groaned and snatched his hand from his mouth, urging it down to enter me. He obliged and pushed in the first finger. That usual first sting of discomfort came, then the after wave of pleasure once I got used to it. I gave him the signal to put in the second and spread my legs further, forcing my muscles to be completely relaxed. It had been a while since I had sex, so I needed a little more preparation. I moaned and began to slide my hips into his fingers, feeling him scissor inside. After a few minutes he pulled out and his hands pushed my legs up.

"Can I?" He begged, looking at me for my last stroke of approval.

"Let's feel really good together Chris." I took either side of his face in my hands and pulled him down to kiss. He lined himself up as we kissed and began to thrust inside. I tried to focus on the kissing, the burning discomfort returning with something much bigger than fingers. As he pushed the rest of the way in my head flopped back on the blanket, my brows furrowed to show my pain. He paused in his movement, looking at me with worry.

"Sh-should I stop?" I could feel his hips trembling, eager to keep going and I shook my head. I reminded myself of the pleasure that came after.

"Just give me a minute." I compromised. He held onto his control, closing his eyes every time he twitched inside me. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it. He leaned down to suck on my nipple again. I cried out in surprise and pleasure. My legs wrapped around his waist and I gave him the ok to move. He moved slowly for my benefit, and he groaned happily at the feeling of being inside me. As he thrust I felt what I'd been waiting for. He pulled my hips up off the ground a bit for better leverage and I felt it with a hot blast.

"Ah! There!" I ordered, nails raking at his shoulder blades as he hit it again. He grunted and angled accordingly, making sure we were both comfortable. His pace sped up as I kept moaning beneath him. I saw white over and over, a warmth quickly building in the pit of my stomach, and I knew Chris was feeling it too. Our voices and the slapping of our skin against each other was echoing throughout the otherwise silent cabin. He suddenly pulled my legs over his shoulders, spreading them further and rammed deeper into me. I couldn't stop the cries as they poured form my mouth, the pleasure blinding me. My back arched and my legs tightened around him as I reached my climax. As I tightened around him, Chris only made it a few more thrusts before completing inside of me as well.

Chris collapsed by my side, both of our chests heaving. This post orgasmic glow has been missed and I stared at the ceiling with no regrets. My eyes drifted back over to Chris, who was still in the middle of catching his breath. His glasses were slightly askew on his face, so I reached over and fixed them for him. His eyes opened and found mine, and he gave a shy smile. Chris was very cute. I returned his smile, and turned onto my side.

"I think we got this pornstar thing down." I admitted, finger drawing small circles on his chest.

"Yeah I think we do." He gave an airy chuckle. I rested my head down, a wave of sleepiness hitting me. "Tired?"

"Yeah... I think so..." As soon as the words passed my lips, black invaded my vision, and I was out.

…

There was a ringing in the distance. What was that? It was getting louder... "Danny... Danny... Danny!" I started awake and looked around me in confusion. My head throbbed painfully as I moved, and I held it in anguish.

"Ow shit..." I cursed, feeling the bandage. I squinted in the dim lighting and remembered slowly where I was. I was still naked, covered up by a blanket, which I assumed was Chris's doing. I looked up and saw said blonde, holding out I think my phone at me. Chris has put all of his clothes back on, minus his coat, and was sitting on the couch.

I took my phone from him, identifying the ringing. The caller ID said 'Sam'. I clicked the green button in a hurry and put it to my ear.

"Yeah, Sam?" My voice croaked. I swallowed to help the sore feeling.

"Danny you need to hurry. They're planning something cruel on Hannah. I'm gonna try and warn her, but I need you to come back." Sam frantically told me, the connection shotty, but I could understand her.

"Wait what about Hannah? Sam slow down." I coaxed, my brain still fuzzy.

"Just get up here quick!" The call ended with a violent click and I stared at it a moment, comprehending what had just happened.

"What was that?" Chris prompted. I looked up at him and sat up, hugging the blanket to my chest.

"Uh Sam... she sounded like it was an emergency. I should head back up." I slowly stood and started gathering my scattered clothes. My panties were the hardest to locate, Chris really got some air on them. I pulled them on to the best of my ability then put on the rest of my outerwear.

"I'll walk you back. The cabin is plenty warm now and you shouldn't walk alone in your condition." Chris insisted, also pulling on his coat.

"My hero." I grinned and we braved back out into the snow, which looked like a storm was brewing.

…

As we approached the main cabin, I saw the porch lights on, and everyone was gathered there. I saw Beth run out in front of everyone and some yelling was exchanged. My pace quickened into a jog just as Beth ran off into the woods. The storm was by now in full blast and I looked after her in horror. "What happened?" I whirled on the party.

"Hannah ran off into the woods! Beth went after her." Sam quickly caught me up.

"Why did Hannah runoff in something like this by herself?" The question brought guilty expressions across everybody's faces, and an accusatory one off of Sam's.

"It was just a prank." Emily defensively spat, putting her hands on her hips. I glared at them and just shook my head.

"I expect details later... I'm going to go after them." I turned.

"Danny you can't go out there! We don't need three people running wild in the woods in a snowstorm. Beth already went to get Hannah, just wait here." Chris reasoned.

"But they may need more help!" I protested. I knew Chris was right, but they were like my sisters. I couldn't leave them!

 **O Choose to go after them }l{ O Choose to stay at the cabin**

* * *

 **If you choose to after them choose the title 'The Cavalry is Coming'**

 **If you choose to stay behind choose the title 'Standing Ground'**


	7. Sober Up

**Sober Up**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave -2, Romantic +1)

(Relationships: Sam +2)

* * *

I sighed in defeat, pouting out my lip at Sam. Sam gave a knowing smile of victory. "Fine..." I whined. "Sorry Chris, the best friend has won yet again."

"No need to fret, I'll just kidnap Josh. Make his lazy ass go down and fix his own cabin." Chris jeered at Josh. I giggled and Sam took my hand.

"Up we go little lady." Sam pressed, tugging me along behind her lightly.

"Yes ma'am." I followed grudgingly. I really did want to go exploring, but it was always better to just go along with Sam then to go against her. She was much smarter than me. Which I've known since we were in elementary school when I had the bright idea to deck Johnny Brownston in the nose for taking my jump rope. Sam had told me to just tell the teacher, but I was pretty mad at that point. Always had a short fuse. She tried to warn me the consequences wouldn't have been worth it, and damn she was right. My parents were pissed. My number one rule was created since then: Sam is always right.

Sam took me up to Beth's room which was vacated at the moment. "Lay down here. Beth is still hanging out downstairs." Sam instructed, pointing to the bed. I sighed and laid down obediently, laying my head on one of Beth's fluffy pillows. My head was throbbing slightly, and the coolness of the pillow soothed the obnoxious sting. "Better?"

"A little actually. Sorry Sam. I know I shouldn't have drank but I missed this feeling." I threw my hands above me, looking through my fingers at the ceiling that was lined with the childish glow and the dark stars that Beth still had in her own room at home. Sam took one of my hands in hers.

"Danny Dr. Hill sets these boundaries for a reason. You don't want to have to go back do you?" I flinched at Sam's words and jerked my hand away from her bitterly for even bringing it up. Way to kill all the fun.

"Sam I haven't touched alcohol for over a year. I know how to control myself. Why do you think I never party? Jeez." I snapped, highly annoyed now with her. "Fuck my life for even trying to have fun. Would you rather me be hiding in here in crippling fear or some shit because I can't keep it together? It's not fair Sammy!" I turned on my side, turning my back to her. I heard her exhale slowly and her hand went on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Danny. I know... I know... But still... I just don't want to see you... yah know... where you were before." Sam hugged my shoulders, and I felt the bed move as she sat down next to me. I felt her pressed against me and I felt better. The familiar scent of her perfume kept my head in check. Sam was only trying to help me. I had to remind myself of that. Just like my parents were only trying to help me when they checked me into rehab.

I swiveled my body to look up at Sam, who sat back up to look down at me. I reached up and played with the loose strands of her hair. Blonde and beautiful. Sam was the most beautiful girl in the world to me. My angel... My sparkly eyed, smartass, angel. I smiled formed on my lips as she pushed by my bangs on my forehead.

"I want to tell you a secret." I whispered, beckoning her towards me with my finger. She raised an eyebrow and gave a skeptical smile, but my finger insisted further until she leaned forward for me to whisper in her ear. Instead I turned her head and kissed her on the lips. I could feel the lip gloss on her lips, making them silky smooth. She didn't pull away, but she didn't kiss me back either. She was more stunned than anything. I released her and she sat up straight with confusion glistening in her eyes. "Hey Sammy guess what." I laughed. "You've now kissed a girl." I winked. I saw a flash of what looked like anger cross her face, her brows furrowing and her eyes closing as she contained a smart response. She probably was reminding herself I was drunk and that I didn't know any better. I was drunk, and I still knew better, I just wanted to do it once. I probably wouldn't remember, but I had this moment. I could taste the residue of her lip gloss of my lips, and wasn't surprised that it smelled and had a slight tang of strawberries.

"You're impossible, weirdo." Sam flicked my forehead, causing me to grown since my head already hurt.

"Weirdo? Is that the best you can do?" I mused, rubbing at my forehead.

"You're not the only tipsy one here." Sam defended, standing up. "I have to go check on Hannah. Think you can keep your lips in check while I go see what's up with her?"

"I can't promise anything. You know how I get." I shrugged and gave her a 'what are you gonna do with me?' Kinda look. "Who am I gonna lip lock with anyhow? Besides you my angel." I flirtatiously wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh haha. And please don't insult me Danny. I saw you dancing with Josh earlier. Keep your legs closed princess. Don't need you to be taken advantage of." She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Again. No promises." I chimed, not giving a care. I have very low inhibitions when I'm drunk. Reason 364 why I was put into rehab. Definitely prone to making mistakes. Even if they were fun 'mistakes'.

"Don't get pregnant. Can I get a promise on that one?" Sam compromised.

"Sure." I giggled. "But if I am finally given my chance at true love you cannot force me to deny my prince!" I declared.

"I'll do what I can." Sam promised.

I gasped fakely, "You wicked stepmother!" Sam swaggered out with one last roll of her eyes and I was left alone in the room. She shut the door so it was nearly pitch black except for the stars, and a small light in the far corner. I groaned at the sudden burst of boredom and laid flat on my back. I knew Sam was going to come back and check on me, so leaving would be a bad idea. But I didn't want to be stuck up here. I wasn't even that drunk! I could totally go for a few more shots. After all this was the last time I was going to get the chance for God knows how long. Hopefully my parental units didn't get a whiff of my misbehavior or I would be in for a world of hurt upon my return. Dad might let me off but mom will never let me live it down. I can hear the loser lecture now. Where is your life going? Do your plans only consist of alcohol poisoning? You can't keep fucking up your life! I loved both my parents but my mother was such a dictator. Like I already don't feel bad enough about some of the shit I did in the past. I wasn't a good person, I get it, I've changed. Hence the screw that came loose in my head that I now need to be drugged up and talking to some quack to try to put back into place.

This is why I hated being alone. I definitely wasn't drunk enough if I was having anxiety about what 'might' happen. I dug in my pocket for my phone. I was surprised to see a few messages. Low and behold one from my mom. 'Are you doing ok? Is it warm enough? Did you take your meds?'. I gave a quick response, checking it three times that I didn't misspell anything. Drunk texting would be my downfall. 'all good mom'. I pressed send then looked at the rest of my notifications. Josh texted me. Why was Josh texting me? 'r u doing better?'. How sweet. 'bettr. Rnt u supposed 2 b fi8uing a caabin?'. Not my finest text but my point was made. A quick ping followed in response. 'Sent Ashely 2 go instead. Was worried about u ;)'. My heart thumped in my chest. 'y dont u comeee up here then?'. I fidgeted with my fingers on the keys until he responded. 'On my way up'. I smirked and put my phone back down on the bed.

Low and behold a few minutes later a knock sounded on the door. "Danny?"

"Enter my faithful subject." I used a British accent as I called out. The door creaked open and Josh stepped in. He closed the door behind him, letting the light disperse to the corner once more. He came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Still loopy?" He poked my forehead and I whined in protest.

"Rude. Why is it that everyone else is drunk too, but I'm the one that needs to be babysat? I think there's a double standard going on here. And drunks aren't exactly the best babysitters either. I've already been neglected. I could have fallen down a chimney or something." I ranted, causing Josh to chuckle at me.

"So sorry my Queen. How could we have been so ignorant? Especially with all these chimneys laying around to fall into." He sarcastically pointed out, dramatically gesturing to the room where there were obviously no chimneys to fall into.

"Oh haha, but my point still stands!" I smacked his arm playfully.

"Sam just gets overly protective of you. Humor her a few minutes then I'll take you back downstairs and show you how to really party." Josh promised, taking my hand in his. I felt the rough calluses of his palm, feeling the scar next to his pinky where he almost cut it off in woodshop his freshman year of high school. I had been in middle school still, but I remember being with Beth and Hannah when it happened. My parents had been fighting again at that time over something no doubt my brother did, so they shipped me over to the Washington's for a few days. That was their solution to everything. Not that I minded being with them. The Washington's were great people, but I can't remember the last time my family had a 'fun' family outing. Anyway, Mrs. Washington called Beth and told her Josh had been driven to the hospital. The blood made it seem like more of a big deal then it was. It took less than half an hour to make sure he hadn't cut anything important, bandage it up, and send him home with some serious pain killers (which we ended up sharing one night I stayed over because that's when I'd basically take in anything that would let me forget my personal life). He was a good sport, laughed through it. By the time I saw him there were no tears to shed, just a glint of that sunshine smile. Josh was good at pretending things were alright when they weren't. Another reason why I fell for him.

"Or we could party up here while she's not looking." I suggested with a sloppy eyebrow wiggle.

"As much as I would like to have a little roll in the hay with you Danny, I'm not into taking advantage of drunk girls. You have to be sober if you want to hanky panky. I don't, but you do." Josh upbraided, tugging at my bangs to emphasize his scolding. I squinted up my nose and groaned in annoyance. Josh and I have had sex before, a couple times in fact. We just never got into the wishy washy part of being in a relationship. Both of us were pretty screwed up as it was, and I didn't want to add to his baggage. That's why I had never had the courage to confess. So friends with benefits was the next best thing. I know, I'm so fucking loco.

"You act like I'll regret it." I stuck out my tongue while I whined.

"You will. You may not think you will, but you will. I know you very well Danny. You're trying to do better remember? I'm not going to be the reason you take a step back." Josh explained. "Besides..." He gripped my hand a little tighter in his, making me blush. "Lately I've been thinking... that maybe we should do a little more then just 'sex friends.'" My eyes widened slightly. Was Josh telling me that he liked-

"Oh no no no no! Not on my bed! GROSS." Beth slammed open the door forcefully, pushing Josh away from the bed. My face got redder in both embarrassment and anger. Nice timing Beth, way to kill my chances.

"We weren't doing anything sis!" Josh defended, standing up while putting his hands up in defeat.

"Good, because mismatch." Beth hopped down next to me. "Danny is WAY too good for you bro." She teased him. Josh guffawed at her and waved in dismissal.

"Whatever Beth. I'm going back downstairs to hit some Jeremiah Cragg. Joining me?" Josh pointed over his shoulder for us to follow.

"I just want to shake my ass some more. Come on Danny I need a partner." Beth encouraged, patting my leg for me to get up. I sat up, feeling the room spin for a second, but with a few blinks I was done seeing stars. Sam did say I could go back to partying if I laid down. I think I had enough rest to meet my quota. Besides if she came back to check it's not like I went far. She could lecture me all she wanted once she hunted me down. For now, back to the kicken beats. Beth locked arms with me and we skipped downstairs. My head was still pounding, but that's not anything a few more shots couldn't fix. As soon as I hit the floor it all became a blur of movement and swallowing drink after drink. Beth turned up the music until it was vibrating the floorboards, and we danced like fools. Mike and Emily were back downstairs by this point, and Jess was also flinging her blonde hair like a perfect party girl. Matt was standing in the corner, sipping at his beer with far less enthusiasm than the others.

Beth and I used to have routines when we were little. Beth actually had joined the school dance team. I joined for one year, but dropped out halfway through due to my distaste for the limitations. It was a lot of work and I didn't have the time to waste on such trivial things. I would have much rather been doing something more fun. Not to mention my motor skills got a bit shit when I smoked pot, and if I couldn't do that, well my mind set was don't even bother. We hadn't lost our touch though. Even drunk we were still in sync with each other. Who knows how many times we had practiced this? Probably thousands if not millions. It wasn't as advanced as some of our later numbers, but fun nonetheless. When it was all over I leaned over, putting my hands on my knees, laughing and out of breath. Beth was panting, but not quite as breathless. She patted my back.

"Still got it sistah!" She winked at me. I straightened up and we flopped over on the couch together. Beth was on my left and Jess was suddenly down on my right. My head shifted towards the perky blonde with a welcoming smile.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Danny! Beth mentioned you and her used to jam it, but I didn't think like that!" Jess praised.

"Oh that was nothing! Danny used to be even better than me. Probably could have starred in a remake of dirty dancing." Beth shook my shoulders and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What do you mean 'used' to? I may be a bit rusty but I bet I can still kick your fine ass." I cockily challenged. Beth roared with laughter and stood up.

"Alright girlfriend let's see what you've got then. Let's have a dance off." Beth challenged, hopping to her feet. "Who's first?"

"After you." I gestured for her to begin. "After all, first is the worst and second is the best." I cockily added. She stuck her tongue out at me and prepared to begin.

"Ok Jess you have to be the judge!" Beth ordered. Jessica nodded and straightened in her seat to get a better view of the show. Beth then started to show off what God gave her. Her hips moved in perfect rhythm, body flowing like a river. Sleek as a feline, she moved like a goddess, leaving out the trash people counted today as dancing. Forget that stupid twerking and grinding, this is where the real art of the body was. She danced until the song ended, and then it was my turn. She invited me over, and as I took that first step, my mind took a reel. I staggered, but caught myself, shaking my head.

"You ok?" I heard Ashley squeak from the other side of the room.

"She's just good and drunk." Beth waved her hand at Ashley in dismissal. I nodded, taking a deep breath and starting my own routine as the song began to build toward the climax. As I exerted my energy, my heart pounded and my vision blurred here and there. Suddenly I was not feeling so good. I staggered again, this time even Beth furrowed her brow in worry. My knees gave out as the chorus began to drop, and I hit the floor. The music came to a halt and I heard footsteps scurry towards me.

"Danny?" There's Beth's voice ringing in my ears. Black was peaking at the tips of my vision. I felt dizzy and nauseated. "Danny!"

"Get out of the way!" Josh... there's my prince coming to save me again. His large hands gripped the side of my face, and the last thing I remember was those chocolate orbs meeting mine.

…

When I came to, I could hear the faint cries in the distance. My head was killing me, and I tried to sit up. I was surprised to find Josh beside me, his hand on my forehead, and completely passed out. I took in the scenery to understand I was in his room and we were laying on his bed. Josh must have moved me here after I blacked out. I blinked painfully at the hall light. Something was going on in the house. I forced myself to my feet and slowly made my way towards the sound. The door creaked open and I looked just in time to see Hannah flee down the stairs.

"Hannah wait!" Sam and the rest of the party guests aside from Josh, Chris, and Beth piled downstairs after her. What was happening? I sorely made my way after them, closing the door behind me to not further disturb Josh. My pace quickened as I saw the group clustered at the front door.

"What happened?" I inquired, coming out just in time to see Beth disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"We didn't mean it..." Ashley whimpered, hugging herself from the cold. I raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone. My head throbbed as I tried to look into the light, so I focused my gaze on Sam, who was fuming.

"Hannah ran off into the woods! Beth went after her." Sam quickly caught me up.

"Why did Hannah runoff in something like this by herself?" The question brought guilty expressions across everybody's faces, and an accusatory one off of Sam's.

"It was just a prank." Emily defensively spat, putting her hands on her hips. I glared at them and just shook my head.

"I expect details later... I'm going to go after them." I turned.

"Danny if you go after them then we have three people lost in the woods. Having another one gone isn't going to solve anything. Beth is already on the rescue mission." Sam reasoned.

"But they may need more help!" I protested. I knew Sam was right, but they were like my sisters. I couldn't leave them!

 **O Choose to go after them }l{ O Choose to stay at the cabin**

…

* * *

 **If you choose to after them choose the title 'The Cavalry is Coming'**

 **If you choose to stay behind choose the title 'Standing Ground'**


	8. Console

**Warning: The following chapter will contain sexual content.**

* * *

 **Console**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave -2, Romantic +1)

(Relationships: Sam +2)

* * *

I sighed in defeat, giving Sam the win again. She was always right. Sam was always right. Sam gave a knowing smile of victory. "Fine..." I nodded. "Sorry Chris, the best friend has won yet again. Can you venture forward without me?"

"No need to fret, I'll just kidnap Josh. Make his lazy ass go down and fix his own cabin." Chris jeered at Josh who rolled his eyes and grinned. I gave a relieved smile and Sam took my hand.

"Come one. Let's go find Hannah. The three Musketeers haven't been together for a bit." We walked upstairs and headed straight for Hannah's room. Sure enough, on the other side I could hear soft sounds of what sounded like crying. Poor Hannah. I should kick Jessica in the kneecap later.

"Hannah?" Sam knocked quietly on the door, opening before she could answer. We both slipped in and I quietly shut the door again behind me.

Hannah was laying on her bed, face buried in her pillow. Her shoulders were trembling and she was obviously trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Her glasses were on the bedside table, a single teardrop glistening on the lens. I picked them up and used the bottom of my shirt in order to wipe away the tear. I folded them neatly and placed them back in the spot she had left them. When I turned to face them again I saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, hand placed on Hannah's shoulder. I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. "He's not worth it Hannah." I broke the silence with the same broken record line. Everytime Hannah feel into her love despair, this is how it worked. Beth wasn't putting up with it anymore, so it was up to Sam and I now.

"I know! I know!" She weeped in frustration, sitting up on her knees as she wiped at her eyes. She sniffed hard and let out another loud sob. "So why do I keep feeling like this? I'm so stupid!" Sam pulled Hannah to her chest and I sat down on the other side of Hannah.

"You're not stupid Hannah. You can't control these things." I consoled, brushing my fingers through her long black hair. Sam rubbed circles into her back, shushing her like a child.

"Mike just is into Em right now. You know he'll be out searching again before you know it." Sam soothed with encouraging words and I held back a retort of annoyance.

"Or," I more calmly chipped in, "Maybe we should take you out sometime to meet someone new. Maybe that's what you need instead of just trying to push off your feelings." I suggested, placing my hand on Hannah's wet one. She sniffled once more and placed her teary gaze on me questioningly.

"I guess that's not... a bad idea..." She whimpered and I grinned at her for effect.

"Pushing her feelings off onto someone else isn't going to help. If anything she'll feel worse." Sam argued, giving me a disapproving look and tugging Hannah back to her possessively. I let out an annoyed breath.

"I'm not saying push off her feelings. I'm saying date other people to get her mind off him. If she dates someone available maybe she'll end up liking someone other then Mike." I explained. Sam was still giving me a glare from over the raven haired girl's head, but she didn't continue arguing with me. I knew I would hear about it more later though when Hannah was fast asleep or something. Our staring contest ended as we heard the girl's whimpers slowly cease and she shuffled away from Sam's grip again. Hannah had her gaze fixed on her lap and she let out a mumble that Sam or I could barely hear,

"Thanks guys..."

"I'm always here for you sweetie." Sam told her, clasping her shoulders with a friendly shake. "Why don't you vent into your diary?" Then I remembered seeing Jess flipping through it downstairs and my stomach turned harshly. I fidgeted as Hannah looked around her room.

"Uh... I don't remember where I put it..." Hannah confessed and I bit my lip.

"It's downstairs. I uh... You're not gonna like this Hannah but... I saw Jess reading it earlier." I revealed. Hannah's mouth fell open and she looked at me like a kicked puppy. I chewed my bottom lip and scratched at my arm nervously. "She said she was peeking into whether you still liked Mike or not. I told her to knock it off and she put it down."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hannah turned on me unexpectedly and my mouth fell open slightly, but didn't say anything back as she continued. "I walked in on you two! Why didn't you tell me then? And why didn't you take it from her? Is it still down there? Christ, Danny do you even think? Emily could have looked through it for all I know!" Hannah's expression was a cross between despair and pure anger. My scratching got harder on my arm and I looked between Hannah and to Sam to save me. My jaw locked and I swallowed hard.

"Hannah, Danny probably didn't want to ruin your night. She was going to tell you, I mean she just did. Jess is the one that snooped, not her." Sam reminded her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She still left it down there! You do realize Jess had to have taken it from my room right? I didn't even have it downstairs? She probably picked it right back up after you left the room!" Hannah admonished. I looked at my feet in shame. None of that had even crossed my mind. How could I have been so stupid? I assumed that because Jessica put it with some other books, that's where Hannah had left it. I mean I caught her, would she really have the balls to do it again and risk a second encounter? I didn't know anything about Jess, I really didn't. I suppose it wasn't that far to assume that if she would do it once she would do it again.

"I'm sorry Hannah-"

"Just go. It's already happened." She dismissed. Sam sighed, and looked at me apologetically. Hannah was in no way going to kick out the best friend.

I retreated from the room, closing the door gently. I drifted to Beth's room, where the lights were off and there was no one. I walked over to the bed I would be using and flopped face down on it. I screwed up, again. I can't say I'm surprised. I should have gone on that walk after all. I cannot even properly express how much I wanted to drink right now. How much I wanted to be drunk, and carefree. How much I wanted to not be thinking about those angry words Hannah had said, to feel how stupid I was about the whole ordeal. I sat up and reached for my bag, creatively twisting in order to snag the strap and yank it over. I rifled through it and yanked out my meds. "Once in the morning, once at night. Will break the cycle, of sin and fright." I repeated the phrase my mother taught me to myself three times before pushing the pills past my lips. I swallowed them dry, not caring about the bitter taste. I tossed the container back in my bag after securing the moronic childproof cap. Also drunk proof, in case you were wondering. Or maybe just my kind of drunk proof. In truth, I didn't need to take them for another few hours, but there was nothing bad about taking them a little early, especially if I felt like shit.

The incessant need for a drink only got worse as I laid there and relived the shitty event. The temptation was practically laughing in my face. I mean there was all kinds of liquor, hard liquor, I could get my hands on and drown out these ideas. After all this was the last time I was going to get the chance for God knows how long. Dad might let me off but mom will never let me live it down. I can hear the loser lecture now. Where is your life going? Do your plans only consist of alcohol poisoning? You can't keep fucking up your life! I loved both my parents but my mother was such a dictator. Like I already don't feel bad enough about some of the shit I did in the past. I wasn't a good person, I get it, I've changed. Hence the screw that came loose in my head that I now need to be drugged up and talking to some quack to try to put back into place.

This is why I hated being alone. I wasn't even drunk and I was stressing about the punishments I would get if I did drink. I dug in my pocket for my phone, maybe my Bejeweled app or trolling Facebook would get my mind off of needless worries. I was surprised to see a few messages. Low and behold one from my mom. 'Are you doing ok? Is it warm enough? Did you take your meds?'. I rolled my eyes with a small smile before typing my response, 'Im fine mom. Sam and I made it just fine and I literally just took my meds'. I pressed send then looked at the rest of my notifications. Josh texted me. Why was Josh texting me? 'Sam tld me wat happnd. U ok?'. How sweet. 'Ive been better. Nothing 2 do bout it now. Arent you at the cabin? How r u texting w/o service?'. We may be out in the middle of nowhere now, but the other cabin was like zero tolerance for technology. Half of the time the heat and lights didn't work either. A quick ping followed in response. 'Sent Ashely 2 go instead. Was worried about u ;)'. My heart thumped in my chest. Play it cool Danny. 'My hero? Wanna com up here and distract me frm my thoughts?'. I fidgeted with my fingers on the keys until he responded. 'Omw up'. I smirked, 'In Beth's room' and put my phone back down on the bed. Josh would make me feel better. If I had to share Sam, then I would settle for my number two.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and Josh stepped in. "You can turn on the light." I told him, and I was blinded instantly as he complied. I blinked at the harsh change, but my eyes slowly adjusted. Josh came over and sat at the edge of the bed next to me. I sat up and smiled at him, the scent of liquor hitting me strongly. Ok maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"So," he started, putting his hands together, "What cynical, depressing, and juicily terrifying thoughts has your mind propelled itself into now?" I swear Josh being drunk seemed absolutely no different then Josh being sober. He was phenomenally good at holding his liquor.

"I fucked up." I bluntly told him, face draining into an emotionless state.

"Oh really? Damn that's a shame. Now I have to tell you a lifelong secret. I was waiting to tell you when you were older, but this will do. We ALL fuck up Danny." Josh whispered in my ear dramatically.

"I'm being serious here!" I snapped and he chortled.

"I am too! It's the truth Danny. We make mistakes and we just gotta roll with them." He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and I sighed, leaning into his chest. I could smell the familiar scent of his Axe cologne. A lot of girls expressed their hatred of the scent, but I had always found it a lot nicer to my nostrils the most perfumes. Most made me sick to my stomach except for the ones that smelled like vanilla and roses. I used some occasionally, but I had forgotten to spray some on before Sam had shoved me out the door. "But really candy girl, what is your brain screaming?"

I scratched at my arm, and he automatically snatched my hand into his. "Don't start that. You shouldn't be nervous to tell me things. We've done this a thousand times." My fingers scratched at the air, twitching angrily at the restraint and I looked at him with big eyes. "I know, it's your quirk, but I've seen you do that enough tonight." He gently stated, placing my hand flat down to scrape at the sheets of the bed. His other hand pushed my sweater sleeve up to look at where I had been itching. Sure enough, the spot was red and showing signs of bruising.

"Didn't Dr. Hill give you an alternative to do when you had that urge?" Josh questioned, looking with pity eyes at my injury. My fingers scratched harder at the bed surface.

"Nothing helps. He said to busy my hands, but all I want to do is scratch." I disclosed, eyes focused on the firm grasp he had on my hand. Josh lifted my face by the chin and I was staring into those kind brown eyes.

"What's scaring you Danny?"

My mind flashed through all the options I had. I was scared I had permanently damaged my relationship with Hannah, I was scared that everyone here hated me, I was scared that I was going to fuck up, I was scared my parents would think I fucked up even though I was trying so hard not to, I was scared of... of...

"Everything." I squeaked, relief washing over me as I said it, watching Josh take it in. He nodded understandingly, as I knew he would. He always understood. Josh wasn't always right like Sam, but he was always understanding.

"You took your pills right?" He checked and I nodded. He wrapped my securely in his arms and my hands gripped his shirt, my scratching hand only twitching now and again. "What do you need Danny?"

"I don't know." And I didn't. There was just this dark cloud in my mind, telling me I was useless, making me feel this constant fright. My nerves wouldn't settle and I knew nothing would help that. "I don't know." I repeated more desperately.

Josh pulled me back by my shoulders a moment, looking me dead in the eyes. "Breath Danny." I hadn't even noticed when my chest started heaving, when I couldn't seem to get a hold on air. "In," Josh slowly breathed in, coaching me. "And out..." He let out his breath as he spoke, as slow as the breath in. I forced myself to follow him as he repeated the action, and for a few minutes that's all we did. My breathing slowly returned to normal, and he rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.

"When will it stop?" I murmured. "Why won't it stop?" It was so frustrating. I didn't want this, I didn't ask for this. My family could barely even handle this. I looked back up at Josh's face, which was in a comforting half smile.

"You'll get better." He promised. And there it went, that suppressed crush ignited like a wildfire through my heart. Josh was still as great a person to me as he had been since the day I met him. And I still wanted to be with him. I suddenly moved forward and pressed my lips against his. After the initial shock wore off, he kissed me back, fingers reaching up to brush through my hair. It was a lazy and gentle kiss, which was over quickly, and he gave me a doubtful smile.

"You sure Danny? I don't want to see you take a step back." He cautioned, voice at a whisper. groaned in annoyance. Josh and I have had sex before, a couple times in fact. We just never got into the wishy washy part of being in a relationship. Both of us were pretty screwed up as it was, and I didn't want to add to his baggage. That's why I had never had the courage to confess. So friends with benefits was the next best thing. I know, I'm so fucking loco. But tonight, in that moment, I knew that if I was going to take any steps, it would be this one.

"Yeah. I want to." I told him without hesitation. He nodded and kissed me again, a little more passionately, but just as quick as the first.

"We can't on my sisters bed. There's a lot not right about that." Josh laughed, taking my hand as he stood up. He lead me out of the room, and my body felt weightless as I followed him, grinning like a fool. I part of me had been hoping this would happen tonight. His room wasn't far, and he did a quick scan to make sure no wandering idiots had managed to find their way in by mistake. Once getting the clear he closed the door and locked it behind us. I casually threw my sweater off and made my way to the bed, sitting down and looking at him invitingly. He breathed in, smiling at the way my skin glowed in the moonlight of his window. He climbed over me and I laid on my back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. My hand scratched at his back which made him raise an eyebrow. "You're sure?" He doubled checked.

"Sorry, but sober I get nervous." I answered meekly, blushing deeply and nailed scratching harder at his shoulder. "I want to do this." I repeated with more force, leg going up to graze the front of his pants. He smirked.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's get down like pornstars." He winked and I giggled, some of my anxiety instantly relieved. He placed gently kisses down my neck, and I opened up for him. His hands slithered up my sides and stroked my bare skin. He sucked at the base of my neck, and I let out a soft noise. His fingers teased underneath my bra, and my hands gripped at the end of his shirt. He understood my actions, and he sat up to get rid of his shirt, leaving his chest bare. My hands stroked over his chest, admiring the tanned skin in contrast to the pale complexion of my fingers. He stayed still as me hands moved down his stomach, caressing his abs, mindful of his bellybutton.

"I know, I know, I'm pretty hot." Josh suddenly interrupted, laughing at the bright shade my cheeks burst into. "But," he added with emphasis, flipping me onto my stomach and hands making quick work of the clasp of my bra. "You're kinda hotter." He kissed the freed flesh of my spine, and licked up to the back of my neck. I shivered and bit my bottom lip, feeling his hips press against my ass. The rough calluses of his fingers teased just around the curves of my breasts, purposefully avoiding the prize. I let out an inward huff at the game and decided to play hard ball back. I firmly grinded my ass back against his crotch, and I heard his breath hitch in surprise. "Oh ho, you minx." He breathed in pleasure and I was rewarded by two hands groping my breasts. I moan left my lips as he kneaded with care, thumb circling over my perk nipple. His mouth got to work again, alternating between kisses and licking down my spine. His fingers became more attentive to my nipples I didn't hold back the sounds that fell from my lips.

Josh's hands abandoned my chest as he got to work on my pants. He fumbled slightly with the button and zipper, granted he couldn't see it, and he was drunk. I patiently stayed on my elbows and knees, waiting for him to be done. He suddenly gave an "aha!" Of victory and yanked my jeans from my body. I couldn't stop the shivering as my body was nearly fully exposed to the cabin's air. Josh's body swiftly covered mine again, his bare chest warm and welcoming. He licked at the shell of my ear. "So you trying to tell me Danny," his fingers hooked my panties, giving them a tug. "these black, lacy, little, panties were a coincidence?" He let the band snap back down, causing me to yelp and shift in embarrassment under him. So I was hoping I would get laid tonight, a healthy sexual appetite was normal for a girl my age. One can be prepared if not hopeful. And damn were my ambitions correct. Josh decided to get a little handsy with my ass, sliding under the minimal coverage of my underwear. I always knew Josh was an assman, and good thing too, cause while I wasn't terribly gifted upstairs, I had one nice ass. My patience wore thin quickly, and I wiggled my hips at him demandingly, snapping him out of his daze. I heard him scoff in amusement, and felt my last article of clothing getting pulled from my body. The weight behind my disappeared as Josh got up and I obediently stayed as I was, listening intently to the ruffle of clothing being taken off.

I cried out as I was once again turned around, back hitting the soft mattress. Josh caged me in under him, fully naked as well and at attention for me. I felt the heat in my cheeks as I monopolized all of Josh's attention. He lifted my legs around his waist and he pressed our chests, flush together, lips claiming mine. Josh was getting more aggressive as his passion grew and he kissed my lips feverishly. He bit gently at my bottom lip, causing a gasp from me and he took the opportunity presented to him, diving his tongue into my mouth. There was no battle as his tongue dominated mine and I was putty in his hands. His tongue rubbed against the roof of my mouth before twining with my tongue. I moaned softly into his mouth and my back arched up, causing our pelvises to graze each other. His erect cock poked at my stomach and I shivered in both surprise and excitement. As my vision began to blur at the edges, he broke the kiss, both of us panting heavily for air. I leaned forward to nibble at his neck and lick his adam's apple. He gave a deep groan in the back of his throat and a thrill went down my spine. One hand massaged my breast again, and my eyelids fluttered happily. His other urged my thighs further apart as he made his way down, occasionally giving a passing lick or lingering kiss. His upper body settled between my spread legs and my head tilted so I could see what he was about to do next.

"Let's see if you taste like candy." He beamed and lapped at my clit. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as my body tightened. Josh had only done this once before, and praise the lords he was willing to do it again. He teased my clit, tongue pressing and sometimes ever somewhat sucking at the sensitive bean. I groaned loudly, trying to keep my hips still at the treatment. It felt so good, hot and wet, his tongue was a masterpiece. A masterpiece that was sliding to probe at my entrance. He gave an experimental taste, tongue flicking before taking the plunge inside. I keened loudly, hands gripping at the sheets. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could, thrusting slowly at first, then speeding up as I tried to fuck myself on his mouth. He gripped my hips and I cried out. My legs trembled as he pulled out, wanting more. He raised himself back to my lips and I managed to get a hint of myself on my tongue. I caught the sound of a bottle being popped open and I watched as Josh spread lubricant over his fingers. When and where he had gotten that from was at the back of my mind, barely even coherent in my lustful haze. And the question vanished completely as his index finger took the place of his tongue. I gave a sound between a hiss and a moan. It had been a very long time since I had last had sex, and it was going to be a tight fit. Sensing this, Josh took his time with his finger, taking shallow thrusts before pressing deeper, letting me get used to the digit all the way down to the knuckle. When I gave a contented sigh, he pushed in the second finger, the familiar sting of discomfort making my fingers twitch again against the sheets. He repeated the actions with his first finger, allowing me to get used to it gradually. I propped myself up on one elbow, reaching down with my non twitchy hand to take hold of his weeping member. He let out a growl of pleasure as I stroked him, trying to time each stroke with the thrust of his fingers. He closed his eyes suddenly as I stroked the tip of his dick with my thumb, and he shoved a third finger into me. I realized as I pleasured him, I was causing his resolve to break, and things were about to get a bit rougher on my end.

Josh hurriedly adjusted me to the three fingers, taking not nearly as much time as he did with the first two, but made sure still I was rocking into his touch before he was satisfied enough to pull out his fingers. I whimpered at the loss, but sparked up again as I saw him slide on a fresh condom before lubing up his throbbing penis. He hauled my legs over his shoulders. The tip pushed into me, stretching me both painfully and pleasurably. I didn't know whether to pull away or push into him as his hips continued forward. I quivered under him, mouth gaping with no noise coming out, and my hands had a death grip on his arms. He didn't stop until he was sheathed all the way to the hilt, shooting my apologetic phrases that I could barely hear over the blood pumping in my head. He controlled himself enough to remain still while I accommodated his length. I felt him twitching eagerly inside me, and watched as his face contort as he relished the feeling. I stroked his face, praising him for being so patient with me. Once the pain had dulled, I grinded my hips to let him know I was ready. Without needing to be told twice, he drove into me at an even pace. I howled, not expecting the harsh pace, but hurriedly getting on board with it. Josh was like an animal, a powerful alpha claiming his territory. He bit at my collarbone and shoulder, sucking here and there as he groaned every few thrusts. "Are you ok?" He breathlessly asked, not pausing his movements.

"Oh f-fuck! I'm great!" I wailed as he suddenly hit that sweet spot inside me that had me seeing white. He chuckled in my ear as he caught on and angled so he could keep hitting that spot, changing his position for leverage. His thrusts accelerated as I urged him on with my moans. His name feel from my lips several times as I neared my release. I felt the warmth tighten in the pit of my stomach and my hips slammed back against his needily, chasing my release. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around us in the otherwise still room and the bed creaked beneath our bodies.

"J-Josh!" I screamed, back arching as I came, knuckles white as they grabbed onto him. Not long after his hips hitched a few times before he too was grunting with his orgasm. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting hard. I hugged him to me and felt his penis go flaccid. We remained entangled for a while, until he removed himself from me, sitting up to tie off the condom and tossing it into a nearby trash bin. I curled up under the covers, not bothering with my clothes, feeling exhausted. Josh looked at me fondly as he climbed in next to me again.

"Happy?" He whispered, cuddling me to him.

"Yeah..." I hummed, eyes closing as I nuzzled closer to him.

"Finally." Was the last thing I heard as I allowed myself to drift off.

…

When I came to, I could hear the faint cries in the distance. My eyes opened slowly, starting to comprehend the noises. I was surprised at first to find Josh beside me, his arm clung around my body, completely passed out. I took in the scenery to understand I was in his room and remembered what has happened once I shook off the sleep from my mind. I heard a yell of Hannah's name. Something was going on in the house. I forced myself to my feet and slowly made my way towards the sound. The door creaked open and I looked just in time to see Hannah flee down the stairs.

"Hannah wait!" Sam and the rest of the party guests aside from Josh, Chris, and Beth piled downstairs after her. What was happening? I sorely made my way after them, closing the door behind me to not further disturb Josh. My pace quickened as I saw the group clustered at the front door.

"What happened?" I inquired, coming out just in time to see Beth disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"We didn't mean it..." Ashley whimpered, hugging herself from the cold. I raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone. My head throbbed as I tried to look into the light, so I focused my gaze on Sam, who was fuming.

"Hannah ran off into the woods! Beth went after her." Sam quickly caught me up.

"Why did Hannah runoff in something like this by herself?" The question brought guilty expressions across everybody's faces, and an accusatory one off of Sam's.

"It was just a prank." Emily defensively spat, putting her hands on her hips. I glared at them and just shook my head.

"I expect details later... I'm going to go after them." I turned.

"Danny if you go after them then we have three people lost in the woods. Having another one gone isn't going to solve anything. Beth is already on the rescue mission." Sam reasoned.

"But they may need more help!" I protested. I knew Sam was right, but they were like my sisters. I couldn't leave them!

 **O Choose to go after them }l{ O Choose to stay at the cabin**

* * *

 **If you choose to go after them choose the title 'Search and Rescue'**

 **If you choose to stay behind choose the title 'Get Help'**


	9. The Cavalry is Coming

**The Cavalry is Coming**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave +2, Charitable +3)

(Relationships: Everyone but Sam +1, Sam -1)

(New Objective: Save Beth and Hannah)

* * *

"I won't leave them!" I bolted towards the woods, pushing the throbbing pain in my head to the back of my mind. I only faintly registered the screams of Sam as my feet crunched loudly in the fresh snow. It was hard to see anything with how thick the blizzard had gotten, and I scrunched up my face, blocking my eyes from the harsh cold.

"Beth!" I boomed, searching wildly. "Hannah!" I looked down and saw fading footprints from Beth's boots. I rushed after them, trying to run faster than they could fade. I wailed in shock as my foot slipped out from under me, causing me to fall forward. I caught myself on trembling hands, cursing as the snow connected with my bare fingers. I sucked in the pain and pushed myself back up to continue my pursuit. A stick snapped to my left, but I ignored it. No time to admire a wandering deer when there was danger afoot. I knew these were Beth's footprints.

"Beth!" I cried out again, halting as the footprints abruptly stopped. My eyes scanned wildly and my body shook. As I stood there I hugged my throbbing hands to my chest. I forgot my gloves, my hat, and the jacket was not enough for the raging temperature. I stumbled forward, vision blurry again as I moved on. My head was pounding and I had a hard time seeing out of my left eye as the ache grew into agony. "Beth!" I yelled meekly. As I trudged a few more steps, suddenly the ground was gone, and I was falling through the frigid air. I screamed until my face smacked flat into the ground, and my head stung. My abused brain was slow into administering the orders to my body as I tried to lift myself. There was so much pain. My limbs felt weak, and shook viciously from the cold. My knees found their way under my chest so that I could at least haul myself to a sitting position.

I heard another crack from my left again, and my head weakly turned to see what the hell that could be. I couldn't see anything, and I remained still as I tried to listen for it. After a few heartbeats, something burst into action at my right, and the thing to my left gave chase. I blinked in surprise. I wasn't aware there was anything dangerous in these woods. I guess I should have figured that out considering it was wildlife. Where there were herbivores there were carnivores. Washington Mountain was no different.

I crawled through the growing snow, wobbling a little. My head just kept getting worse, and any light hurt my eyes. Sam was right. What was I going to do that Beth hadn't already set out to accomplish? Beth was better at these things anyway. I should have listened to Sam. Always listen to Sam, that's rule number one. How could I be so stupid? I was injured and drunk, stuck in the middle of a blizzard with predators nearby. I groaned everytime I shifted and my eyes water. It was too late now, I had to keep going. I had a mission to complete. I gave it one last shot, and all the blood rushed to my head. I felt my eyes roll and my body flop over as the black invaded my vision, and I passed out.

 **Game Over**

 _You froze to Death in the cold_

 **}I{**

Please start over, or return to the last chapter.

* * *

 **AU: All Death's in the game prologue have been planned since the I started the story. There is a way to live.**

 **Also, to address some questions: 1. There WILL be multiple endings. 2. Yes, there is three romantic routes that can occur depending on your choices. Pay attention to the relationship meter.**

 **Sidenote: I'm so sorry guys for taking so long. I was going through a rough patch. I'll try my hardest to keep updating regularly.**


	10. Get Help

Get Help

* * *

(Status Update: Brave –1, Curious +1, Honest +1)

(Relationships: Emily –1, Mike –1, Jessica –1, Ashley –1, Matt –1, Sam +1)

(New Objective: Find professional help for Hannah and Beth)

* * *

I stared at Sam with watery eyes, knowing she was right, yet again. I conceded with a sigh and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We need to do something." I weakly stated, looking at the ground.

"We could call the police." Chris suggested, trying to ease my discomfort, but Emily scoffed at the side.

"They aren't missing. They are just two emotional morons that ran off into the storm. We shouldn't jump the gun here. The police would laugh at us if we even tried right now." She reasoned, putting her hands on her hips. I bristled a little at what she said, but she was right, about the second part at least. Police won't generally get involved unless they've been missing for 48 hours. Maybe they would make an exception for a situation such as this where it's a mountain filled with wildlife and a blizzard, but there is still the point that they haven't even been gone more than ten minutes yet. If we didn't want them to hang up immediately, we either needed to lie in our panic or we would have to wait, hoping the two would wander back. If they did, battered, bruised, completely fine, I would take any of those options as long as they came back alive.

"We'll wait, but if they are gone more than a few hours, we call the cops." Sam compromised. "Now let's all go inside before we freeze." She ushered us all indoors, never taking her arm off of me. I looked over my shoulder as she lead me, peering into the blizzard, but there was nothing there worth seeing.

We all sat together in front of the fire. I took a place next to Sam, mushing myself between the couch armrest and her. She kept rubbing my shoulder, and putting on the calm exterior, but I could tell she was also terrified. A dark silence took over the room, and I finally cleared my throat.

"What happened?" I forced my eyes up to glance around at the guilty teens.

"It was just a prank." Emily repeated, a bit quieter than the first time.

"What was?" I fixed onto her since she seemed to be the one offering answers.

"We just decided to have a little fun and teach Hannah a lesson about fawning so hard over Mike. It was completely harmless." Jess spoke next, shrugging her shoulders like the situation wasn't as serious as it was. I scratched at my arm, glaring a little at her.

"What did you do?" I questioned, a little less tolerable.

"Oh you can just show her, can't you Matt?" Sam piped up this time, looking at the jock to our right. There was a sharpness to her tone and Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but nodded, getting up and trudging upstairs. When he returned, a camera was held tightly in his hand. I noticed his knuckles were white from his grip, and his arm was shaky. Not as strong as I first thought.

"Here." He opened it up, pulling up the file he wanted to go over and then handed me the camera so I could watch it for myself.

I recognized one of the guest bedrooms immediately, and furrowed my brows. I saw Mike standing there, and the pan of the camera revealed that Jess and Emily were under the bed, and Ashley was hiding in the corner. I could make the educated guess that Matt was the one filming. There were a few giggles and then shushing. The door creaked open. "Mike?" My heart sank a little. Hannah walked through the door and looked at Mike, who was the only one visible at the moment. "It's Hannah."

"Hey Hannah." Mike responded, and I could feel my face heat up in anger as I started to get a proper grasp on the situation.

"I got your note." My grip tightened on the camera and one hand let go to scratch at my arm again, jaw tightening as my teeth grinded together.

"Glad you could make it." I shook my head and glanced over at Sam who was watching over my shoulder. "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there." I could feel my face visible scrunch up in disgust, resting my head in my hand as I leaned, still focused on the video. However, as Hannah started unbuttoning her shirt, I handed the camera to Sam so she could finish it if she wanted. I had seen enough to put the pieces together. As the end of the video sounded, Sam set the camera down. A heavy silence filled the room once more, and I gripped onto the couch angrily.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" I looked up at the guilty parties, a glare hard on my face. "Do you not understand that she is a human being with feelings? Feelings that you exploited, manipulated, and demeaned." I rubbed my temples, trying to control the flare of fury that was pumping through my hot blood.

"Oh do not start in with your morality now sweetheart." Emily rolled her eyes at me. "We didn't intend for it to go that far."

"Yeah, I mean who could have guessed she'd take her shirt off? A little slutty if you ask me." Jess snickered a little, but she swallowed that smug look at my gaze met hers.

"Are those really the choice of words you would like to use in this situation? Really?" I snarled a little less intense then I meant, voice not as strong as I would like from my nerves being on edge.

"What if they don't come back?" Ashley squeaked from the side, looking mortified. At least someone here had the decency to show some remorse. Looking at all of them, Ashley and Mike looked the most sorry.

"They're going to come back." Sam affirmed, no wavering in her tone. "I know they are." Her hands were gripping hard to her thighs, betraying how certain she was. I placed my hand over hers for comfort, and she gripped onto mine gratefully. I thought about Josh, what was he going to think when he found out? When he woke up, neither of his sisters were going to be here, and these assholes were going to tell him what they did. He was going to be crushed. And what if they actually didn't come back? My mind drifted to their parents. Mrs. Washington completely distraught, crying. It would be heartbreaking. I have very few memories of when she wasn't smiling and trying to make the best out of a rainy day. Mr. Washington would be barging through the forest with a full fledged search team, never giving up hope of finding his daughters. That was the kind of man he was. He would never give up on them. If anything, he would make sure to find them.

"I don't want to wake Josh." Chris echoed our thoughts, staring at his feet. "Would there be a point to yet?"

"No, he would just panic." Sam reasoned, leaning her head on my shoulder. I let my head rest on hers, averting my eyes from the prissy culprits.

"He's going to wake up eventually." I murmured, pushing my nose into the comforting scent of Sam's familiar strawberry shampoo. It was a little too sweet, but it was Sam, and that was what I needed in that moment to stay grounded. No one answered me, I wasn't even sure anyone heard me, but we were quiet just the same. We didn't feel the need to speak again. We listened to the persistent ticking of the clock and waited.

…

"And that is all you remember?" A police officer asked me, scribbling on his pad. I nodded slowly, wiping at my puffy red eyes. "You weren't involved in the incident that caused Ms. Washington to vacate the premises?

"Yes. That is all I remember. And no I was not. The last thing I saw of the scene was Beth running after Hannah into the woods." I answered honestly, monotone in my words. The Washington twins had been missing for six hours now. On the third hour, we made the decision to call for help. A search and rescue team, as well as the police were on the mountain an hour later. They had been searching for two hours, and on the fifth hour started questioning us to make sure nothing shifty had gone on. This was officially a missing persons case. I had recounted the events that had occurred until this point as honestly as I could, leaving out unnecessary personal details. It was obvious after a while that I was one of the least helpful of the witnesses, but this police officer seemed to have nothing better to do but go over the same redundant details. I could see through watery eyes Sam and Mike being questioned separately nearby. The police had already noted and scolded most of the group for underage alcohol consumption. I was the only one that passed the test, not having drunk any booze tonight. The only silver lining I could see at the moment was that no one was going to be charged since that's too much of a bother in comparison to finding the Washington twins.

Josh woke up a little after we called the police, and as we predicted, he had a lot of questions. He was angry, angrier than anyone, which was to be expected. He wouldn't let any of us near him, I had only tried briefly, but he had snapped saying he wanted to be alone, so I didn't press. He was the one that made the call to his parents. I was in earshot, so I got one half of the conversation. I knew his parents were traveling, taking their own vacation while their kids played with their friends at the lodge. It would take them another hour before they would arrive here. I didn't know what shape they were in, but I can only imagine the disappointment they have in us. They trusted us and now two of their kids were lost.

"Miss?" The police officer snapped his fingers in front of my dazed face, and I slowly looked up at her. "I understand that you tested negative for alcoholic substances, but I need to know whether you have taken any narcotics." She was scribbling on her pad, not even looking at me anymore. I wasn't talking, what could she possibly be writing down?

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat, brain processing slowly.

"Have you taken any drugs?" She said more slowly, like I was a slow five year old trying to figure out which shapes matched with what holes.

"No... the only thing I have taken is my anxiety medication. Prescription pills." I watched as the pen moved, trying to see what she was writing down. For all I knew she had started doodling in her boredom.

"What kind of prescription?" She went on, still not looking up.

"No offense, but what does this have to do with finding my friends?" That got her attention finally. She appeared offended anyway, pen stilling in movement as she looked up.

"Knowing whether you are under the influence is an important part of distinguishing how credible your statement is." She pulled that completely out of her ass.

"I told you what I took and for what purpose. The prescription of my medication is not an important detail. You're questioning me like I got busted doing a line of cocaine, not like you are trying to find my friends." I stood up from where I sat. "With all due respect, I have told you everything I know, I am completely sober, may I please go back to my friends?" I waited for her to nod, mouth hanging open stupidly at me.

I turned on my heel and stalked back to the other room, seeing who else had been released from their interrogations. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed to find only Josh sitting alone on the couch. His words echoed through my head, but I took cautious steps forward anyway. I didn't say anything as I sat to his side on the couch, tucking my legs up snugly beneath myself. Neither of us spoke or moved, just content with each other's silence.

"They're going to find them." I assured him in a whisper. We still didn't move, and there was a long pause. I thought maybe he hadn't heard me before he responded,

"No they won't."

And they didn't.

…

* * *

Congratulations you have officially survived the prologue! Now to main focus of the story. If you chose the chapter 'Console', choose the chapter titled 'Awkward'. If you chose the chapter 'The Cool Down', then choose the title 'As it Blooms'.


	11. Search and Rescue

**Search and Rescue**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave +2, Charitable +3)

(Relationships: Everyone but Sam +1, Sam -1)

(New Objective: Save Beth and Hannah)

* * *

"I won't leave them!" I bolted towards the woods, pumping my legs wildly into the ground below me before she could grab my arm. I only faintly registered the screams of Sam as my feet crunched loudly in the fresh snow. It was hard to see anything with how thick the blizzard had gotten, and I scrunched up my face, blocking my eyes from the harsh cold.

"Beth!" I boomed, searching wildly. "Hannah!" I looked down and saw fading footprints from Beth's boots. I rushed after them, trying to run faster than they could fade. I wailed in shock as my foot slipped out from under me, causing me to fall forward. I caught myself on trembling hands, cursing as the snow connected with my bare fingers. I sucked in the pain and pushed myself back up to continue my pursuit. A stick snapped to my left, and my head jolted in surprise, looking in the direction, but seeing nothing in the combination of blizzard and darkness.

"Beth!" I cried out again, more shakily then before, halting as the footprints abruptly stopped. My eyes scanned wildly and my body shook. As I stood there I hugged my throbbing hands to my chest. I forgot my gloves, my hat, and the jacket was not enough for the raging temperature. I took in an icy breath and tried to focus on movement. If I stayed in motion, my body would be warmer. The worst thing I could do right now was stop moving. I walked fast, eyes locking on the tracks again. These looked deeper than the ones before. Had she been running? "Beth!" I screamed one last time. Considering the rate of the wind and the silence of the forest, even if I used my maximum volume, they were not going to hear me. The best I could do was follow the tracks and hope it lead me somewhere productive.

I heard another crack from my left again, and my head weakly turned to see what the hell that could be. I couldn't see anything, and I remained still as I tried to listen for it. I caught a flash of something white as the bush rustled, and my breathing became a bit louder and shook. What the hell was that? What could possibly be white on these mountains? Short of an albino deer, I wasn't certain it could be anything good.

I stepped forward more timidly, trying to focus on the issue at hand, but my brain was racing from the possibilities. There couldn't be any ghosts in these woods right? I tried to focus back on the footprints, and moved a little faster. The more distance between whatever that was and me, the better. The rustling sounded again, closer to me this time. Ok or it could be following me. I power walked through the snow, the crunching becoming more violent between my steps. Suddenly a wretched scream went off, and I bolted in a dead run. I lost track of the footsteps, not able to focus as I fled. I heard the screaming again, getting closer to me and I looked around wildly for a plan. Seeing a pretty low limb tree, I grabbed a branch and tried to swing up, if it was a wolf, unless it was some freak mutated canine, it couldn't get me in a tree. My legs locked around the branch and I clambered upright, looking down with wide eyes. My breathing came out in harsh rasps, the cold bark scratching my clothes.

Looking back at me were dead eyes, and something straight out of some sick film. The white skin stretched grotesquely over disjointed bones. It was human, but not. The limbs were longer, all hair was gone, the teeth jutted out in sharp points. The way it twitched and moved, made me shudder involuntarily, and the thing jerked in response. I gripped tighter to the limb, heart dropping in my chest. It moved so quickly, I had no time to react as it pounced on me in the tree, grabbing onto me with an empowered grasp. My mouth fell open, but I didn't scream, mouth completely dry with fear as the hands gripped onto each side of my face. Pain erupted at the creature twisted my head and-

...

 **Game Over**

You were killed by a Windigo

 **}I{**

Please start over, or return to the last chapter.

 **AU: All Death's in the game prologue have been planned since I started the story. There is a way to live.**


	12. Standing Ground

**Standing Ground**

* * *

(Status Update: Brave +1, Curious +1, Honest -1)

(Relationships: Emily –1, Mike –1, Jessica –1, Ashley –1, Matt –1, Sam +1, Josh +1)

(New Objective: Find professional help for Hannah and Beth)

* * *

I stared at Sam with watery eyes, knowing she was right, yet again. I conceded with a sigh and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We need to do something." I snapped, looking at them all determinedly.

"We could call the police." Chris suggested, trying to soothe my anger, but Emily scoffed at the side.

"They aren't missing. They are just two emotional morons that ran off into the storm. We shouldn't jump the gun here. The police would laugh at us if we even tried right now." She reasoned, putting her hands on her hips. I bristled at what she said, not understanding. Why wasn't she more concerned about this? She should want to help!

"What are you saying? Do you really think this is the time to be taking our chances?" I gestured wildly to the blizzard around us, glaring daggers at her. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Really Danny, what do you think is going to happen? Hello, officer, we have two friends that went running into the woods. How long has it been? Less than an hour. And looks like they hung up on me." Emily held up a fake finger phone to her ear in mock presentation. My hands clasped into fists and I felt Sam gripped my arm as I took a step toward her.

"Danny! Calm down. She's right. Not enough time has passed. We should go inside and see if they come back. If they're gone more than a few hours, we call the cops." Sam compromised. "Now let's all go inside before we freeze." She ushered us all indoors, never taking her hand off me. I looked over my shoulder as she lead me, peering into the blizzard, but my head throbbed and I quickly gave up.

We all sat together in front of the fire. I stumbled into place next to Sam, mushing myself between the couch armrest and her. She rubbed her hand comfortingly over my shoulder, putting on the calm exterior, but I could tell she was terrified. A dark silence took over the room, and I finally cleared my throat.

"What happened?" I forced my eyes up to glance around at the guilty teens.

"It was just a prank." Emily repeated, a bit quieter than the first time.

"What was?" I fixed onto her since she seemed to be the one offering answers.

"We just decided to have a little fun and teach Hannah a lesson about fawning so hard over Mike. It was completely harmless." Jess spoke next, shrugging her shoulders like the situation wasn't as serious as it was. I held back an angry retort as I seethed at her.

"What did you do?" I questioned, obviously irritated.

"Oh, you can just show her, can't you Matt?" Sam piped up this time, looking at the jock to our right. There was a sharpness to her tone and Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but nodded, getting up and trudging upstairs. When he returned, a camera was held tightly in his hand. I noticed his knuckles were white from his grip, and his arm was shaky. Not as strong as I first thought.

"Here." He opened it up, pulling up the file he wanted to go over and then handed me the camera so I could watch it for myself.

I recognized one of the guest bedrooms immediately, and furrowed my brows. I had to keep shaking my head to try and clear it, the fuzziness coming back to the edges of my vision. I managed to identify Mike standing there, and the pan of the camera revealed that Jess and Emily were under the bed. Ashley was hiding in the corner. I could make the educated guess that Matt was the one filming. There were a few giggles and then shushing. The door creaked open. "Mike?" My heart sank a little. Hannah walked through the door and looked at Mike, who was the only one visible at the moment. "It's Hannah."

"Hey Hannah." Mike responded, and I could feel my face heat up in anger as I started to get a proper grasp on the situation.

"I got your note." My grip tightened on the camera and my jaw tightened as my teeth grinded together.

"Glad you could make it." I shook my head and glanced over at Sam who was watching over my shoulder. "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there." I could feel my face visible scrunch up in disgust, forcing myself through the rest of the video. However, as Hannah started unbuttoning her shirt, I handed the camera to Sam so she could finish it if she wanted. I had seen enough to put the pieces together. As the end of the video sounded, Sam set the camera down. A heavy silence filled the room once more, and I gripped onto the couch angrily.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" I snarl erupted from my chest as I looked at them all. "Do you not understand that she is a human being with feelings? Feelings that you exploited, manipulated, and demeaned." I pushed myself to my feet, swaying a little from my less than stellar vertigo, using the couch for support as I looked down at them.

"Oh, do not start in with your morality now sweetheart." Emily rolled her eyes at me. "We didn't intend for it to go that far."

"Yeah, I mean who could have guessed she'd take her shirt off? A little slutty if you ask me." Jess snickered a little, but she swallowed that smug look as my gaze met hers.

"Are those really the choice of words you would like to use in this situation? Really?" I growled with the severity of a wild, provoked canine. "Cause the only slut I see here is you." Jessica stiffened and she stood up this time.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed back, taking a defensive position.

"You heard me you little bitch. I know this was your idea. I should have known better seeing you rifle through Hannah's diary earlier. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but oh believe me sweet cheeks, that will never fucking happen again." I advanced toward her and staggered as I pushed her shoulder a little harder than I wanted, but frankly I was too pissed to give a damn as she fell smack back down on her ass.

"You went through Hannah's diary?" Sam interjected, shock directed towards Jess. Jessica made an undignified scene as she tried to get back up, scarlet in the face from the humiliation of getting caught and me pushing her down.

"I was only curious! And for good reason! She keeps putting the moves on Mike, so it was only natural-"

"Only natural that you bully her back into submission like the mean girl you are?" I cut off. Jessica looked at everyone who was either avoiding her gaze, not offering any help, or in just as much shock as Sam. She was alone.

"Why am I the only bad guy! I wasn't the only one in that video!" I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from my throat.

"So what, you're going to share the blame now? Can't handle the idea that this is your fault? Not so genius now are you Nancy fucking Drew?" I fell back again into my seat on the couch, holding my sides as I kept up my cackling. "This is so sad."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jess pointed at me. "You're fucking insane!"

"Don't call her that!" Sam hissed in warning.

"Nope, she's right. I'm fucking bonkers. So, isn't it even more hilarious that the crazy lady with green hair has more morals and common sense than half the people in this room?" I belted, barely able to breathe between my gasping laughs. It got quiet again aside from my hilarity. As my laughter died down, I wiped at my wet eyes. "Just know this is your fault. If they don't come back-"

"Danny that's enough." Sam softly told me. I cocked my head a little at her, but stayed silent.

"What if they don't come back? Is it really our fault?" Ashley squeaked from the side, looking mortified and about to cry. At least someone here had the decency to show some remorse. Looking at all of them, Ashley and Mike looked the sorriest.

"They're going to come back." Sam affirmed, no wavering in her tone. "I know they are." Her hands were gripping hard to her thighs, betraying how uncertain she was. I placed my hand over hers for comfort, and she gripped onto mine gratefully. I thought about Josh, what was he going to think when he found out? When he woke up, neither of his sisters were going to be here, and these assholes were going to tell him what they did. He was going to be crushed. And what if they didn't come back? My mind drifted to their parents. Mrs. Washington completely distraught, crying. Mr. Washington would be barging through the forest with a full-fledged search team, never giving up hope of finding his daughters.

"I don't want to wake Josh." Chris echoed our thoughts, staring at his feet. "Would there be a point to yet?"

"No, he would just panic." Sam reasoned, leaning her head on my shoulder. I let my head rest on hers, averting my eyes from the prissy culprits. My head was starting to really hurt again, my mind was going blank.

"He's going to wake up eventually." I murmured, pushing my nose into the comforting scent of Sam's familiar strawberry shampoo. It was a little too sweet, but it was Sam, and that was what I needed in that moment to stay grounded. I closed my eyes and let myself be enveloped by her being, and let myself fall back into the darkness.

…

When I woke up, there was chaos. I was only given a small idea of how long I was out. I was alone on the couch, but by the noise I heard, there was clearly a commotion. When I arrived at the area the noise was the loudest, I was greeted by a flurry of police officers and my cabin mates undergoing questions. A few were already done, Ashley, Chris, and Matt walking past me. Chris paused, looking at me with a sad smile.

"You're awake... you scared us there. Um... how are you feeling?" The usual comedian seemed to have lost light in his eyes, and I stared at him, emotionless.

"They didn't come back." My eyes slowly closed, and my throat felt very dry. I heard Chris shuffle and I knew he was struggling with his response. "You don't... you don't need to say anything. I know. Thank you... I'm... I'm not that ok." I answered both his question from before and the silent one hanging in the air now. "I've got a mean hangover and part of my family is missing. I am not ok." I opened my eyes and Chris's face held a somber expression, gaze locked on our feet. "Where's Josh?" My voice broke a little and I tried to hold back the tears.

Chris looked over his shoulder. "Um... I believe he's in the other room over there. But Danny, he isn't really talking to anyone." Chris placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I shook my head.

"No, it's ok. Thank you." I walked past him, feeling weightless in my grief. My head was throbbing with each step and I kept swallowing minimal saliva. A police officer took notice of me as I moved clumsily, and stepped in my path.

"We need to talk missy." She held up a notepad as if that would answer any questions I might have.

"In a minute." I dismissed, trying to get past her.

"No. No more minutes. Now we left you alone since your friends said you were a little emotional. It's obvious that some underage drinking has been going on. Since you seem more coherent now, we need you to answer our questions." She insisted, stepping in my way again.

"Listen, I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have. But first I really need to see Josh." I pushed past the officer who this time grabbed onto my arm as I walked by.

"This is not a negotiation." She pulled me towards her and I made a pained sound.

"Well either you let me talk to Josh or I exercise my handy dandy amendment rights of freedom of speech and the fifth amendment. Can't really question me if I don't talk." I cooly remarked, brows furrowing at her treatment. She 'tched' in annoyance and let me go.

"Be quick. Remember, I have the authority to take you to the station if you continue to be smart. Underage drinking is still against the law." She turned her back on me, disheveled and I continued my mission to see Josh. I wasn't usually one to get snappy with the cops, but this was an extenuating circumstance. The lights were killing my head and I still wasn't sure how awake I was. My feet shuffled in autopilot as I went into the room Chris indicated earlier. The room was thankfully dimmer in this area, and I stepped quietly into it.

Josh was predictably alone, sulking in the dark and silence. He was sitting on the couch, leaning forward, and glaring at the floor. I could see the madness in his head as I approached him. "Looking a little crazy Mr. Washington." I deadpanned, tilting my head as I looked down at him.

"Get the fuck away from me." Josh growled out, not moving from his position.

"Not happening. Curse at me, yell at me, you can hit me if you want. I'm not leaving." I declared, crossing my arms. He stood up quickly and I thought for a split second maybe he would hit me.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but this is not the time for you to be a smartass." He snarled, getting in my face. I held his gaze, head throbbing and tiredness creeping at the edges.

"The voices are loud." I observed, a hand petting his hair. He flinched from my touch, but didn't move to stop me. "I could sing to you… like when we were kids. Haven't seen you like this in a long time." My body felt numb, I just wanted to sleep. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be anywhere.

"Same to you." Josh relented, mutually understanding each other's conditions. I blinked slowly and nearly fell, letting him catch me.

"Go ahead and sing. Maybe it will help me and you." He sighed and sat me down with him on the couch.

"What do you want to hear? I've been listening to some new stuff recently." I tiredly droned.

"Sing a country song. That's your favorite, right?" He murmured, pushing my hair back. I hummed a little in acknowledgement before parting my lips and forcing my hoarse voice into a calm but familiar tune.

Time was lost on both of us, as we licked each other's wounds in a sense. Opening bleary eyes revealed that Josh was starting to relax as I kept singing. When I finished the song, I stared at his somber face in silence a few moments.

"They could still find them." I tried, though my words were as empty as I felt, blackness closing in.

"No, they won't."

And they didn't.

* * *

 **Congratulations you have officially survived the prologue! Now to the main focus of the story. If you chose the chapter 'Sober Up', choose the chapter titled 'We Need to Talk'. If you chose the chapter 'The Woods', then choose the title 'Jealousy and Other Useless Emotions'.**


End file.
